Fire on the Pier
by Ms Isabella
Summary: I had no intention of writing this story, but Chicago Firestarter wanted a Kelly story, and challenged me to write one for her. After much nagging by her and another, they wore me down, and I finally decided to publish it. As always, reads, reviews, and PMs are always welcomed and appreciated. Ch 50 now up. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I had no intention of writing this story, but Chicago Firestarter wanted a Kelly story, and challenged me to write one for her. After much nagging by her and another, I finally decided to publish it. So, many thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the suggestion, and for liking it as much as you do. And to the other, you've always been my biggest cheerleader and supporter, and I can't thank you enough for that. ~Iz._

Fire on the Pier

Chapter 1

Parker slid the compression tester into the cylinder and turned the key. She read the reading and wrote it down on the notepad she had sitting nearby. She unplugged the tester and slid it into the next cylinder, repeating the process. She wrote down the number and unplugged it again. She reached over on the deck and picked up her bottle of water.

Kelly made his way down the pier, stopping when he saw a fireboat sitting dockside with the engine cover lifted. He was curious why it was out on the pier. He walked closer, noting that there was someone working on it. Curiousity aroused, he made his way over to see what was going on. He saw someone bending over the engine testing the cylinders. Obviously, they were testing for compression, which meant they were testing the motor. He saw the hand reaching for the paper and pen. He reached for it to help. He placed the notepad in the hand. She jumped when she felt the notepad being placed in her hand.

"Sorry," Kelly apologized. "Just tryin' to help."

She turned around to see who the voice belonged to. When she saw him, she almost fell over. Handsome, dark hair flecked with gray, and gorgeous blue eyes. She had a feeling he knew how handsome he was. "Thank you," she finally said after finding her voice.

"Not a problem," he said, smiling. "I'm Kelly."

"Parker."

"So, what's up with the engine?" he asked.

"Won't start."

"You need some help?"

"You know anything about boats?"

"A thing or two."

She hesitated. She didn't know this guy, and he was offereing to help. He could be a total ax murderer, and he was offering to help with the was perfectly capable of fixing the engine herself, but there was something about him that intrigued her and she wanted him to hang around. "Ok, grab the spark plugs."

Kelly smiled. He had the chance to work on a fireboat. He had never fixed one before since CFD employed their own mechanics. This was a dream come true. He wondered how she had gotten hold of this boat. "So, how did you come across this beauty?"

"Belongs to a friend. He bought it at an auction."

"So, this friend, he more than a friend?"

She picked up her rag and wiped her wrench. "You're fishing."

He laughed. "So?"

She reached for the spark plug and wires. "So?"

"You dating anyone special?"

"You offering?"

"We could grab a beer. Maybe some dinner. That is, if you don't have plans?"

"She wanted to, but didn't want to appear too eager or desperate. She was sure with his looks, he dated quite a bit, and she didn't want to be a notch on his belt.

"We'll see."

They worked side by side on the engine for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. With new spark plugs and an oil change, the engine should have been running and it wasn't.

Parker set down her wrench and sighed in frustration as she reached for her water bottle. "This only means one thing, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it."

"Tear the engine apart," Kelly said as he reached inside her cooler for a new bottle of water.

"She nodded. "But not today. I've had enough for today."

She pulled her tools out of the engine compartment and closed the hood. She carefully cleaned each one before setting them in her tool box.

Kelly peeked inside the toolbox. Every one of her tools were clean and neatly arranged. He was impressed. This was a woman who took care of her tools. He also noted that they were all Craftsman. He smiled. She only worked with the best tools. She was obviously serious about repairs.

Parker took off her work cap and shook her hair loose. She reached into her pocked and pulled out an elastic, wrapping her hair in a quick braid.

"It's been a long day," Kelly agreed.

"If I kept you from something today, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. I was only going fishing anyway, and I can do that tomorrow," he said, waving her apology away.

"Catch a lot," she said smiling.

"So, about dinner?"

"What about dinner?"

"You're really making me work for this aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," she said as she picked up her tookbox.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I mean, I can't. I have plans tonight. I'm sorry, Kelly."

"Yeah, sure. Ok, see you around."

"Kelly?"

He turned.

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," he said as he walked down the pier.

He shook his head as he walked. He was confused. They had worked side by side most of the day, and he thought she was nice. It would have been nicer to share a cold beer and dinner with her, but she didn't seem interested. He wondered how a we'll see turned into a flat out no. And why didn't she tell him she had plans when he had first suggested a beer and dinner? _'Women,'_ he thought. _'Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Parker headed home, took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes. She grabbed her Cubs cap and tossed it on her head, sliding her pony tail through the adjuster band of the cap.

She drove to another section of Bucktown and stopped at an apartment building. Her passenger was waiting out on the sidewalk. She put the car in Park and went to help the woman to her car. "Hi, Grandma," she greeted as she gave the frail woman a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Baby. Ready to go?"

"Sure am. I just need to find an ATM if you don't mind a quick stop?"

"If it means you have to get money so we can have hot dogs and nachos, I don't mind at all."

"Great," Parker said as she held open the car door and took her grandmother's arm to assist her into the car.

"Park, I don't need help. I may be old, but everything still works."

"I just don't' want you to fall, Grandma. I've been looking forward to this game all month."

"Stop worrying. Nothing is going to keep me from watching this game. By the way, I hate the Cardinals."

Parker laughed. "Everyone in Chicago hates the Cardinals."

She drove to the bank and got out of the car. Someone was using the ATM, so she kept a respectable distance to give the customer privacy. When he turned around, her breath caught. "Kelly, hi."

"Hi," he said as he stuffed some cash into his wallet. "Dinner's still open."

"I can't tonight. I have Grandma in the car. We're going to the Cubs game," she explained.

"You have a date with your Grandmother?"

She nodded. "We go to one game a month. Tonight is our night."

"That's cool."

"Would you like to come with us? I'm sure they aren't sold out."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "I'd like that. And I can't wait to meet your Grandma. She sounds like fun."

"She is great. 92 and thinks she's 60."

"Now I really can't wait to meet her."

"Let me get some cash and I'll introduce you."

She approached the machine and slid her card in. She punched in her PIN number and waited while the machine made its usual noises and spit out twenty dollar bills. She took the cash, card, and receipt, and stuffed them into her purse.

"Grandma, I'd like you to meet Kelly," Parker said as she opened the car door. "Kelly, my Grandmother, Mary Alice Parker."

"Ma'am, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Severide."

Mary Alice looked over at Parker. "Good, God, Girl! You're keeping a stud like him under wraps? What's the matter with you?"

Parker groaned and covered her hands for a few seconds before looking over at Kelly. He was smiling and charming the pants off of Mary Alice.

"Well, you know Parker," Kelly said, not sure what else to say to her. "I guess she didn't want to share me quite yet."

Parker wished the street would open up and swallow her whole. She felt one inch high. She cleared her throat. "Kelly's going to go to the game with us, if that's all right?"

"Of course it's all right. Get in, young man. The Cubs will win for sure tonight. You're our good luck charm."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Wow! I am so surprised that everyone is liking this story so far. Totally not expected, and I really don't know what more to say except Thank you. And now… the next chapter…_

Chapter 3

Cubs game over, Parker drove Mary Alice back to her apartment building. She and Kelly walked her to the door. Kelly unlocked it for her and opened it.

"Thank you, young man. You have wonderful manners. And it was nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Parker," Kelly said as he bent down and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Young man," Mary Alice said as she crooked her finger at him. Kelly bent closer to her. "Take care of my Granddaughter. She doesn't date much."

"I'll take care of her, Ma'am. I promise."

Parker waited till Mary Alice was settled in her apartment before she left. She and Kelly walked to her car.

"Thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed the game," Parker said as she opened the car with her remote button.

"I had a great time. Your Grandmother is awesome."

Parker smiled. Anyone who loved her Grandmother was okay in her book. "She is. And she has a huge crush on you."

"It's mutual."

Parker raised an eyebrow.

"She's a great lady. I learned a lot from her tonight."

"She loves the Cubs. She's been going to games since 1930."

"That's awesome."

Parker opened her door and slid in. "I take her to as many games as I can. Usually we go once a month."

"I'm sure she appreciates it."

She started the car. "Where can I drop you?"

"There's a bar near the bank called Molly's. You can drop me there."

She nodded. "I've seen it. It looks like a nice place."

"It is. My friends own it."

"For real?"

"For real. We answered a call there and the owner said he was tired of running the place, so my friends all chipped together and bought it."

"Wait. Answered a call. Are you a cop?"

He shook his head. "Firefighter. Firehouse 51."

"You have a dangerous job."

"It's in my DNA."

"Your father was one?"

"And my grandfather. "

"Ah. Third generation."

He nodded. "So, you fix boats?"

"Part time. Full time, Librarian over at U of C."

He looked at her. She didn't look like a librarian.

"Yeah, I know, I don't fit the stereotype."

"What's the stereotype?" he challenged.

"You know, hair in a bun, glasses, old maid, all buttoned up, sensible shoes."

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, okay. You don't look like a librarian."

"In all fairness, you don't look like a firefighter either. "

"Oh? What do I look like?"

"An actor or a model."

Kelly laughed. "No way. No way is anyone gonna take a picture of me in my underwear."

Parker thought about that. She wouldn't mind seeing him in his underwear. She pulled up in front of Molly's. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate the lift. Thank you for the ball game and letting me meet your Grandmother too."

"You're welcome."

He opened the door. "Hey, can I get your number? I might need help with a boat."

She pulled a napkin from over her visor and found a pen. She wrote her cell on the napkin and handed it to him. "You usually can find me on Navy Pier when I'm working on a boat."

"Great. I'll call you," he said before he closed the door and started inside Molly's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Parker had the engine ripped apart by the time Kelly appeared on the Pier. He had slung his fishing pole over his shoulder and was carrying a bucket of bait.

"Hey," he called out when he spotted her.

She lifted her head. "Hi, Kelly. Looks like you're going fishing."

"I might if you don't need help with the engine."

She set down her wrench. "You're more than welcome to help."

"Great!" he exclaimed as he set his fishing pole and bait bucket aside. He hopped into the boat and picked up a wrench. "So what's going on?"

"I just got it apart," she admitted.

Kelly looked at all of the parts. She looked at all of the parts. At the same time, they spotted the problem. "Not going to be an easy fix," he admitted.

"It never is," Parker agreed. "Looks like I need parts."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She asked if the part was in stock. Finding out it was, she asked for it to be delivered and offered her credit card number. She hung up the phone.

"You get delivery?" Kelly asked.

"Friend of mine owns a boat junkyard," she admitted.

"Cool."

They took a break for lunch while they waited for the part to arrive. Kelly dropped his line in the water, but had no luck with the fish.

"Looks like the fish are taking a nap," Parker observed as she sipped her iced tea.

"Kind of hot today. They will probably be biting later."

He pulled the line from the water.

"Bummer. "

Parker's friend showed up about an hour later with the needed part. They spent the rest of the afternoon repairing the engine and putting it back together. When Parker turned the key, it turned over.

"YES!" she exclaimed, punching the air.

"Good job, Parker."

"Hey, you helped too," she reminded.

"It was fun. And I got to work on a real fireboat. That was awesome."

"Considering your job, I'll bet."

They cleaned up and put everything away. Parker dumped the trash into a bag and tied it up. She would drop it in the nearest can when she left the Pier.

"So, do you want to go for a beer?" Kelly invited.

"Sure," she agreed. "Just let me make a phone call and tell Jim the boat is done."

The beer led to dinner, dinner led to a movie, the movie led to coffee, and coffee led to Kelly kissing Parker good night at her apartment door because he was on shift the next day.

He didn't call her on his next days off and she couldn't call him because she didn't have his number. She was just starting to think he was a figment of her imagination when Jim popped by her apartment to pay her for fixing the boat. She looked at the pile of cash and debated about putting it in the bank or stashing it in her wallet in small amounts. She finally stuffed the money into her purse and drove to the bank. She deposited half, and stuck the other half in an envelope.

She pulled up in front of Firehouse 51 and walked up the long driveway into the truck bay.

"Can I help you?" someone called from the card table set up along the wall.

She walked over to it. "Kelly Severide?" she asked.

"He's in the head," came the answer.

She nodded and reached into her purse. She pulled out the envelope and set it on the table. "Could you make sure he gets that, please?"

"Yeah, sure, not a problem."

"Thanks. Appreciate it," she said as she turned to leave.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to face the table.

"In case he asks, can I tell him who stopped by?"

"Parker. He helped me fix a boat," she said as she resumed her trek back to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She reached the car, kicking herself for letting the guys at the table know her name and the reason for giving him the money.

She opened the door, slid in, and buckled her belt.

Kelly returned to the table and sat down. Capp handed him the envelope.

"What's this?" Kelly asked.

"An envelope, dumbass."

"Yeah, I know it's an envelope. Where did it come from?"

"A girl named Parker dropped it off. She said you helped her fix a boat."

Kelly opened the envelope and stared at the cash. He set it down on the table.

"Fixing a boat is a new one on me," Capp said. "And since when do you get paid for sex?"

Kelly stared at him. "I don't get paid for sex. We never had sex. I helped her fix a boat."

"She didn't look like a marine mechanic."

"She's a good mechanic," he defended. "I helped her fix up a fireboat. Coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, sure."

Kelly picked up the envelope and got up from the table. He walked to the locker room and stowed the cash in his locker. He felt bad about not calling Parker. He felt even worse that she felt she had to pay him for helping her out. Capp had pissed him off with his comments that she was paying him for sex. He did date a lot, but he never paid for or got paid for sex.

Parker spent the morning shelving books and requesting Interlibrary Loans for the summer students. When lunchtime hit, she made her way outside to soak up the sunshine. She didn't know why she felt so out of sorts about Kelly. They were getting along fine, then he didn't call. She never did understand men.

She wondered if it was because the fireboat repair was completed. She also wondered if giving him half of the money was a good idea and if he would take her giving him the envelope the wrong way. She felt it was only fair to give him half since he did help her out.

She sipped her iced tea and took a bite of her sandwich. She had another repair that she had planned on starting when she got home from work. She hoped that it would take her mind off of Kelly. She took another sip of tea and finished her sandwich. She flipped open the Tribune and checked the Cubs' standings. She had no doubt that Mary Alice would call her later to discuss the standings and her opinion about them not making the playoffs again. Never mind that the season was barely underway.

Fire out and freshly showered, Kelly tucked a towel around his waist and walked into the locker room. He opened his locker and took out a clean uniform. His eyes spotted the envelope. He sighed and slipped on his underwear. He thought back to the day he was fixing the boat with Parker and she had told him what her she did for a living.

" _Yeah, I know, I don't fit the stereotype."_

" _What's the stereotype?" he challenged._

" _You know, hair in a bun, glasses, old maid, all buttoned up, sensible shoes."_

 _Kelly laughed. "Yeah, okay. You don't look like a librarian."_

" _In all fairness, you don't look like a firefighter either. "_

" _Oh? What do I look like?"_

" _An actor or a model."_

 _Kelly laughed. "No way. No way is anyone gonna take a picture of me in my underwear."_

He closed his locker door. As he pulled on his socks, he wondered if Parker would answer her phone if he called.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Repair completed, Parker took the boat out for a lake trial. Everything seemed to be in working order, so she drove it back to the marina. She picked up her toolbox and stowed it in her office. She printed up an invoice on the computer, and called the boat's owner to let them know that the repair was completed. She was grateful for the work because it kept her mind off of Kelly.

As she locked up her office, her phone rang. "Hey, Grandma," she greeted.

"Hello, Darlin'. You coming over to watch the game?"

"I'm on my way right now. Call and order a pizza and I'll pick it up."

"You know me too well, Park."

"Nothing better than pizza and a Cubs game with your Grandma."

"Ok, I'll call and order one. And I'll see you soon."

"You bet."

Parker ended the call and tucked her phone into her back pocket. She drove over to Bucktown and stopped in front of Molly's bar. Her plan was to grab a six pack and then go get the pizza. She started to exit the car, then realized that he might be inside. She also had a thought that if she went in, he might think she was chasing after him. She got back into the car and drove off to pick up the pizza. Pizza picked up and sitting on the passenger side floor, Parker arrived at her grandmother's apartment building. She parked in back in her grandmother's reserved parking space. She made her way up to the apartment, and knocked on the door.

Mary Alice opened the door. She reached out her hand and took the pizza from Parker. "Smells delicious," she greeted.

"Gee, thanks. I love you too," Parker retorted as she stepped inside.

"Oh, stop grumbling and go get plates before this gets cold."

"You're getting bossy in your old age, Mary Alice," Parker snarked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"And you watch your mouth Parker Stephanie."

Parker pulled two plates out of the cupboard. She opened a drawer and took two forks from it. She added a roll of paper towels and carried everything to the living room. She handed a plate. Fork, and paper towel over to Mary Alice. She helped herself to two slices of pizza, placing them on her plate. She used her fork to cut off the point of each slice. She popped a bite into her mouth, and as she did so, her phone rang. She glanced at it. She didn't recognize the number, so she ignored it.

"So, how's that stud of a boyfriend of yours?" Mary Alice asked casually.

"Boyfriend?"

"You know, Kelly."

"Oh, Kelly. That's over," she admitted. She didn't want to admit to her grandmother that it was over before anything even started.

"What happened?"

"We just didn't click," Parker admitted.

"Oh, Bullshit, Parker! I saw the looks he was giving you. He was interested."

"Well, obviously not anymore. He hasn't called for a week now."

"Maybe he's busy," Mary Alice offered.

"I don't think so. But that's neither here nor there. Let's just watch the game and not discuss Kelly anymore."

"Fair enough, but the boy likes you."

Parker rolled her eyes and cut off another slice of pizza. Kelly Severide be damned. She was going to watch the game and enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly hung up the phone as it rolled to voice mail. Again. "Dammit, Parker, where the hell are you?" he muttered as he stowed the phone in his pocket.

Parker rolled over and picked up her phone. The alarm was chirping. She punched the button to make it stop, then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"About time you got up," she heard her grandmother call from the living room.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside. The hot water felt wonderful. She would have loved to stay in there all day, but she wanted to be considerate of her Grandmother's water bill, and she also needed to get home so she could get changed for work. Summer classes meant part time hours, which was why she had her marine mechanic job.

Shower complete, she stepped out and ran a comb through her hair. She then gave it a quick braid before she went back to the bedroom to get dressed. She was grateful Mary Alice let her keep a few changes of clothes in the spare bedroom. It came in handy when it she decided to spend the night. She quickly made the bed and folded the light blanket that Mary Alice always kept at the bottom. She added the Raggedy Ann and Andy dolls that she had played with as a child. All those years later, she still loved the classic dolls.

"Park? Breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm coming," she said as she gave the bed a final inspection .

She tossed yesterday's clothes into the hamper and left the room. She walked into the kitchen. Mary Alice had made one of her feasts. Parker took it all in, and realized that if she ate everything, she would be stuffed for a week.

"Come sit down and eat."

Parker poured coffee while her grandmother fixed her a plate. When Mary Alice set it in front of her, she couldn't believe it. "Grandma, this is too much. There is no way I can eat all of this."

"Eat. You'll need your energy later."

"I'm just going to be working on the computer all day. I finished up my last boat repair last night."

Mary Alice sat down opposite her. "You know, your grandfather was so proud of you for taking over for him."

"He taught me everything I know. He was a good mechanic."

Mary Alice nodded. "I miss him."

"I do too."

Parker dug into her breakfast. She had taken over her grandfather's marine mechanic business after he died. While it was full time work in the spring and summer, it wasn't during the winter. She worked as a librarian because she needed the income for when she wasn't repairing engines. She grew up watching her grandfather fix engines for twenty five years. When she was about ten, he allowed her to start handing him the needed tools. He eventually allowed her to start fixing when she was about sixteen.

"Park?"

She shook her head and looked at Mary Alice.

"Your phone," she prodded.

She looked down at her phone. It was the same number from last night. She checked her phone log and saw seven missed calls. "Who the hell keeps calling me?" she grumbled as she swiped open the phone. "Hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly heard the annoyed tone and wondered if he should hang up. "Parker?" he asked cautiously.

"Who's this?"

"It's Kelly. Kelly Severide."

She heard who it was and instantly felt like an ass. Her tongue was tied. She couldn't say anything.

"Parker?"

"I'm here," she finally managed to squeak out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting your call."

Kelly paced the floor as he talked outside the common room of 51. Her admission surprised him. He thought she would be waiting by the phone for his call. What the hell was she talking about that she wasn't expecting him to call? He paced the hall again. "Yeah, well, I've been busy."

"I'm sure you have. Fighting fires and all."

She caught motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Mary Alice handing her a piece of paper. She took it and read it.

 _Don't be a Bitch._

She waved her had at her Grandmother.

Kelly was taken aback by her last comment. He wasn't sure if it was veiled sarcasm, but he knew it was the truth. He hadn't called because she wasn't playing nice. She was supposed to invite him in after the Cubs game, or after dinner. They were supposed to have had a night or two of wild, passionate sex. She didn't even let him know that she was interested. Yet, here he was calling to try to set up another date.

"Look, if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"I didn't say that. I said I wasn't expecting your call."

"So, you don't want to help me fix a boat?"

"Of course I'll help you fix a boat."

"Great. I'm off shift tomorrow morning. Want to grab some breakfast and work on it after?"

"I can do that. I'm in between repairs."

"Ok then. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

He started to say something else, but before he could, he heard the tones drop. "Look, I gotta go. I have a call. Talk to you soon," he said hurriedly before disconnecting.

Parker disconnected and tossed her phone on the table. She noticed Mary Alice was practically jumping out of her seat.

"He got a call," she said.

"So he called to help you fix a boat?"

"Yep."

"Well, he knows a good mechanic when he sees one."

"He's a mechanic too, Grandma."

"So you think fixing the boat is just a ruse to see you?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. "I really don't know what goes on in Kelly Severide's mind."

She finished her breakfast and her coffee, then rose and stacked her dishes in the dishwasher. She gave Mary Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go. Gotta go be Marian the Librarian today."

"So when are you fixing the boat?"

"Tomorrow sometime."

"You coming over to watch the game tonight?"

"Of course. I'll bring dinner."

"You should bring your Fireman."

"He's on shift, Grandma. They work 24 on and 48 off."

"Oh well, can't have everything."

"I'll see you tonight. Call me later and let me know what you want for dinner."

"I will, Honey. Have a good day."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Parker walked into the diner and looked around for Kelly. She spotted him in the back booth nursing a cup of coffee. She slid in opposite him. "Rough shift?" she asked.

He nodded. "It was pretty ugly."

"I'm sorry," she said as she reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks," he said as he looked up at her.

She had her hair in the ponytail running through the back of her cap again. He smiled. It cracked him up that girls did that to their ponytails, but he figured it helped keep them in place.

"Coffee, Hon?" the waitress asked.

"Please," she said. "What's good here?"

"Everything is good. Your boyfriend ordered the wake up special."

Parker quickly glanced down at the table, suddenly becoming interested in the tablecloth and placemat. "Ok, I'll just have the blueberry pancakes and two sides of bacon."

"Getting your protein fix?"

She raised her head to look at him. "Sorry about that."

"About what? Being mistaken for your boyfriend?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, about that."

"It's ok. Easy mistake."

She reached for her coffee and added two ice cubes and two packs of sugar. She was making a big production out of stirring when Kelly reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"What 's wrong?"

She looked at him. Damn, he was handsome. The problem was, he knew it and he used it. She couldn't figure out why he wanted to meet her for breakfast before going to work on the boat. After weeks of silence and the excuse that he was on shift, then he suddenly decided to call.

"Just thinking about things."

"Wanna share?"

She shook her head. "For me to work out."

The waitress deposited their plates in front of them.

"Is your Grandma okay?"

She nodded. "Mad as hell the Cubs lost last night."

"We're all mad as hell," he laughed.

"No kidding."

She swirled the butter around on her pancakes and added syrup. She then set about cutting them up into small bites. Kelly watched, intrigued. He wondered if he was the reason why her head was so messed up. She glanced up and noticed he was watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're so methodical. Each cut is the same and equal size."

"What can I say? I'm a librarian. I like things equal and even."

"That's a Libra thing. You're a Libra aren't you?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Equal and balance. Everything has to come out evenly."

"Shit."

"Can you guess what I am?" he challenged.

"That's easy. You're an Aries."

"How did you know that?"

"Aries is a fire sign. You've got fire all over you. Plus, you like pretty things and sex."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yep."

"So, beer?" he asked as they cleaned up their tools.

"I'd love one. Or two. Or three."

He laughed. "Won't that knock you under the table?"

"Probably."

"We can go get a pizza."

"Pizza. My lifeline."

"Lou's?"

"I can never turn down Lou's."

"Lou's it is then. "

Kelly opened the door while trying to kiss Parker. He got it unlocked, and the door flew open as Parker leaned against it.

"Whoops!" she giggled.

Kelly bent down and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

Parker giggled. "Fireman carry, huh?"

"Whatever works," he grinned as he moved up the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you sure we're not intruding on your roommate?" 

"Nah. He's out."

He laid her on his bed, and climbed on top of her. He kissed her long and deep. Parker kissed him back, but somewhere in the fuzziness of her brain, she tried to focus on getting him to stop kissing her. She couldn't. His kisses were too damn hot and she wanted more.

"Kelly," she moaned throatily.

He paused and stripped off his shirt.

"Oh, my God, you're gorgeous."

He reached for her tee shirt and started to raise it over her head. She knew she should resist, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He was too sexy, too skilled, and too focused on getting her shirt off. She sat up to make things easier for him. In another two seconds, he had her bra off and had tossed it on the floor. She tried to form words of protest, but the beer she had consumed and his hands were overriding every bit of common sense she could try to muster up.

Somewhere in between kisses, she heard what she thought was a door slam. She looked up at him. "Kelly?"

"It's just my roommate," he soothed, cupping her face with one of his hands.

She moved to sit up. "I can't," she started. "I'm sorry."

"He doesn't know we're here."

"But I know he's here. That's just too weird."

Kelly suppressed a groan. He couldn't believe that Casey would pick that minute to show up. All he needed was another 20 and he would have been riding the train to Thursday night sex. Parker lay beneath him half naked and sexy as hell. He hated to leave everything unfinished. He felt Parker's hands stroking the small of his back. He rolled off of her and started for the shower.

Parker listened to the shower starting, and wondered what to do. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then slipped off of the bed, looking around for her clothes. She found her bra and tee shirt. She stuffed the bra in her purse and slid the shirt over her head.

Matt glanced up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. This one was definitely gorgeous. Severide had definitely gone for looks again. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said as she made her way to the front door and hurried through it.

Kelly tucked the towel around his waist and walked back to his bedroom. He was surprised to find it empty. "Parker?" he asked to the empty room.

He looked around to find his bed freshly made and her clothes nowhere to be found. "Shit," he muttered. Parker was long gone. "Damn you, Casey." He reached inside his dresser drawer and brought out a pair of sweats. He slipped them on and went downstairs.

"Sorry to interrupt," Casey said as he noticed Kelly coming down the stairs.

Kelly glanced around. "I guess she left, huh?"

"Yep."

"Dammit," Kelly swore as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Didn't know you were entertaining."

"Spur of the moment thing."

"Sorry."

Kelly sipped his beer. "No worries." He stared at the label and wondered if he would see Parker again, and if he did, how she would act toward him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"She's pretty," Casey said as he helped himself to a beer.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is. Hell of a mechanic too."

"She's the boat mechanic?"

Kelly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Man. I didn't know."

Kelly reached into the fridge and pulled out another beer. "Shit happens."

He started up the steps to his room, wondering if he should try to contact her.

Parker unlocked her apartment door and kicked off her shoes. She headed for the shower. She was hot, bothered, and pissed at Kelly's roommate. She hated taking cold showers, but this one warranted a complete ice bucket challenge on top of it. Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket. Kelly. She unlocked the phone.

"Kelly," she said.

"Hey, Parker. I just called to say I'm sorry. I didn't expect Matt to come home."

"Just bad luck, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, if you're not busy tomorrow night, could we try again?"

She wondered if he meant try for sex or try for another date. She had plans and she wasn't changing them. "Cubs game with Grandma tomorrow," she said.

Kelly scratched his head. Had it only been a month since he had met her? It seemed like longer than that. If she had plans with her Grandmother, that meant that they wouldn't be making love tomorrow night.

"So, what's going over at Castle Severide?"

"Nothing. Just holed up in my room. Matt's downstairs."

She thought for a minute, then glanced at her watch. "Want to come over? I can get a pizza here in about half an hour."

Kelly thought for a minute. He doubted if they would be doing much of anything, but at least it would get him out of the apartment and away from Casey. "I can do that. I'll see you soon."

She nodded and placed a pizza order. She hurriedly took a cold shower because she needed to cool down. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Kelly had called to see if they could resume where they had left off. He didn't know what was going on in his mind.

Kelly dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He bounded down the stairs. "Going out, don't wait up," he told Matt.

"Drive careful," Matt called.

Kelly started the car and took off toward Parker's apartment. He was still pissed at Casey. He was also pissed at himself for calling Parker and pursuing this. He wondered why he was working so hard. There were a million other girls in the city that would gladly have sex with him, yet he couldn't see having sex with anyone but Parker at the current time. A thought crossed his mind and he quickly felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He quickly dismissed it. There was no way that the thought was even the least bit remotely possible. He shook his head, and shook it again. He told himself to dismiss that thought entirely. Kelly Severide did not fall in love.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: You're probably going to get annoyed and hate them both for the next few chapters, but hang in there, it will be worth it in the end. You'll see. Many thanks for your wonderful reviews, PM's, and compliments. They are so heartwarming. ~Iz._

Chapter 12

Kelly knocked on Parker's apartment door. She opened it and he walked inside, tossing the six pack next to the pizza that was waiting on the counter. He slammed the door closed and locked it. He moved toward Parker. She met him halfway, and backing him up against the door. Their lips met as they both started pulling off clothes and tossing them to the floor.

"Kelly," she groaned as he kissed her again.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

Kelly returned to his car after shift to find a wicker picnic basket sitting on the hood of his car. "What the heck?" he asked as he reached for the basket and opened it up. Inside was a note .

 _Jackson Park Statue of the Republic_

He shoved the note back in the basket and tossed it on the passenger seat. He got in and started the car, wondering who was inviting him to the park. He wondered if it was Parker, but he didn't want to speculate. He and Parker had a very awkward morning after a week ago. He hadn't seen her since and he didn't call because he had been busy picking up overtime and filling in for vacations in the house. Every time he had thought about calling her, it was late at night and he didn't want to disturb her.

He found a parking place and pulled in, locking the car. As he approached the statue, he noticed someone sitting on the statue step. She was drinking something in a tall glass.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he said as he approached her.

She stood up and gave him a hug. He stiffened awkwardly. She felt him stiffen and immediately dropped her arms.

"Might have been a bad idea," she said.

"What is this, Parker?" he asked, a bit too impatiently.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be a breakfast picnic. I thought you might be hungry after shift."

She tossed down the rest of the mimosa in the glass and tucked it back into the basket that had been sitting beside her. She picked the basket up and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a foil wrapped plate and a set of silverware wrapped in a napkin.  
She handed it to him and started off to her car.

Kelly took the plate and watched her walk away. He felt like an ass. He really should follow her and apologize, but he found himself rooted to where he stood. He stared down at the plate. He was an ass, he realized. She had reached out to him after their awkward morning after, and he had shut her down.

Parker found a homeless person in the park and reached into the basket hanging on her arm. She picked out the plate and handed it to him. She hated to waste food, and she knew she could never eat the breakfast she had cooked without getting sick. She hoped that this was the something good out of the something bad. She continued on, reaching her car. She tossed the basket into the back seat, and got in. She hurriedly started it up and pulled into traffic. She had to get the hell out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Two chapters posting before I head in to work. Next few chapters are rough, but hang in there… it will be worth it. I promise and guarantee. Posting to feed JH126's need for chapters._

Chapter 13

Parker made it back to her apartment. She emptied the contents of the basket and put the orange juice and champagne into the fridge. Sunday morning stretched before her. She debated on going to the pier to work on her latest repair project but discounted that because she didn't want to run into Kelly. She could call Mary Alice and see if she wanted to go to the Cubs afternoon game. She pulled out her phone and called her.

Kelly started at the plate Parker had handed him before she left. He sat down on the statue steps and uncovered the plate. She had made a feast- pancakes, bacon, sausage, and home fries. She even had two pieces of toast , complete with two packets of jelly. He shook his head. He _was_ an ass. Parker had been thinking of him when she made this breakfast and he had been such a jerk to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called her number.

Parker heard her phone buzz. She rolled over in her bed and checked the phone sitting on her nightstand. She reached out and hit the decline call button. Setting the phone back on the nightstand, she pulled the sheet back over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Luckily, the Cubs weren't playing until 4, so she had time to get in a nap.

Kelly heard the phone ring, then head to voicemail. He had expected that Parker wouldn't answer her phone, but he had to try. The voicemail beeped. "Hey, Parker. It's Kelly. Hey, I'm sorry I was an ass at the Park today. It was a rough shift. Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but I am sorry. Give me a call. OK, Bye."

The escort helped Mary Alice down the steps to her seat. Parker gave him a tip through her hands holding the hot dogs and nachos. Two cans of beer rested in the crook of her arm. She moved slowly down the row till she reached Mary Alice. Parker handed her a hot dog and a can of beer.

"Parker?" she heard from her side. She turned. She noticed the face of Jimmy Norman looking at her.

"Jimmy Norman, how the Hell are you?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you. I didn't know you were still in town."

Parker handed the food she was holding to Mary Alice. She then reached out to give Jimmy a hug. "Never left. I took over Grandpa's business and also work at U of C."

"I thought you moved."

She shook her head and pointed to Mary Alice. He nodded, understanding.

"Jimmy, are you going to stand there and flap your gums all day or are you going to ask Parker for a date?" Mary Alice asked.

Parker rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving Jimmy a _don't listen to her_ look.

"Sure, Mrs. Parker. If she'll have me."

"Can we talk about it later?" she asked.

"Sure. We can do that."

Parker took her seat. Mary Alice handed her back her hot dog and nachos.

"Jimmy's a nice boy. I always liked him. You should go out with him, Park. Maybe you two can call in love again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"There must be some mistake," Parker told the nurse. "There is no way in the world-"

"Parker, we did the test three times. We took blood. They all came back positive. You're pregnant."

She bit back a retort. Yes, there _was_ a way in the world. Her drunken one night stand with that damn Kelly Severide. And now she was going to pay the price for her stupidity. She rose from her seat. She had a lot of thinking to do.

She drove over to her grandmother's and let herself in. Mary Alice looked up when she reached the doorway of the living room. She took a look Parker's face and opened her arms. Parker made a mad dash, not waiting till her Grandmother was hugging her before the tears started falling.

"It can't be that bad," Mary Alice soothed when Parker finally came up for air.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"Does Kelly know?"

"How did you-" she broke off.

"Come on, Parker. I might be old, but I'm not stupid. I knew you were in love with him the night he came to the Cubs game with us."

"Oh, Grandma, if you only knew," she sighed.

"Kelly's a stand up kind of guy. He'll come through for you, you'll see."

Parker snorted. "Oh, he pulled the wool over your eyes too. He's a player. He's not gonna step up. And that's okay. I'm not keeping this baby."

"Parker! This is your child you're talking about! You can't be saying things like that!" Mary Alice scolded. "And you forget this is my Great Grandchild!"

"Yeah, I know, Grandma. But I can't raise a baby by myself. And I'm not going to. This child needs and deserves two parents that love him or her. They're not going to get that, and it's not fair to them. It's not the baby's fault his or her parents were irresponsible and got drunk and had unprotected sex. This child shouldn't be punished for that."

"And they won't. You'll do the right thing and everything will all work out. You'll see."

"Always the optimist, Grandma. But as much as I love you, you don't get a vote. My mind is made up. This baby is going up for adoption and there is nothing you can say or do that will talk me out of this."

"Ok, but you still need to tell Kelly," Mary Alice conceded.

Mary Alice knew Parker was upset, hormonal, and hadn't fully accepted that she was pregnant yet. She also knew that she would change her mind eventually. She also knew Kelly would come through for Parker once he knew and had time to adjust to the news. She knew this, because seventy years ago, she was in the same boat as Parker. Parker, however, had no idea about that. They had always claimed her Uncle John had been premature.

"I'm not telling Kelly. I'm not ruining his life. Besides, he made it perfectly clear he does not want to see me again."

"WHAT? When did that happen?"

"Four, five weeks ago? It was the morning that we went to the Cubs game and we ran into Jimmy. He was on shift, and I put together this breakfast picnic, complete with checkered blanket and mimosas. I met him at the statue at Jackson Park, and when I gave him a hug, he stiffened up. Then he got pissy and asked what that was all about. So I gave him his plate and took off."

"And did he call you and apologize?"

"Yes. I let it go to voice mail," she admitted.

"And of course you didn't call him back."

"Of course not."

"Honest to God, Parker, you are so damn stubborn."

"He didn't mean it, Grandma. He probably thought if he apologized he could work his way back into my bed again. He's a player. I'm sure he's moved on by now."

"Do you really think that little of him? Do you really think he wouldn't help you? I think you're wrong, Parker. Regardless of how you feel and what you think, that boy has a right to know he's going to be a father. Once he knows, both of you can decide together what to do."


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Rough seas for a couple of chapters yet… just hang in there. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. Truly madly deeply appreciated. ~Iz_

Chapter 15

Kelly parked the car and checked his hair in the rear view. He shook his head as he got out of the car. He locked the door and started walking toward the park. After three months of silence, Parker had finally called. She had asked to meet him back at Jackson Park. She wouldn't tell him what it was about. He saw her waiting at the park entrance. She had her jacket drawn around her to protect her from the wind. He approached her.

"Hi," he said as he looked her over.

"Hi."

She looked awful. Dark circles rimmed her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept. He could tell she had been crying but was trying to hide it. He waited patiently for her to say something.

"I'm pregnant, Kelly."

He sucked in a breath and then blew it out. He had been down this road before.

"And before you ask, it is yours. You're the only one I've slept with for the past 6 months. I'm sure you don't believe me because I'm sure some other woman has tried to trap you by getting pregnant. I'm not going to do that. I just wanted to let you know."

Kelly stared at her for a long minute. His mind flashed back to Renee. She had been pregnant, and she had told him it was his. Only Shay's careful pointing out that the conception and due dates didn't match up did he start to wonder. After he asked her about it, she had confessed to a one night stand and that the baby wasn't his.

"You know I'm going to want DNA," he said quietly.

"And you'll get it. Right after I sign the adoption papers."

His mouth dropped open. How could she just drop a second bomb on him?

"If this is my baby, there is no way in Hell I'm going to let you put him or her up for adoption," he said quietly and evenly, trying to not let his temper explode.

"You forget, my baby too. I can't raise a baby by myself."

"If this is my baby, I'll do everything I am supposed to do," he said evenly. He glanced at her and blew out a breath. "You are some piece of work, Parker."

He shook his head and walked away in disgust. He fished out his phone and pulled up the internet. He was going to have to hire a lawyer.

"She told me she's gonna give the baby up for adoption," Kelly said as he sipped his coffee. "I told her that if it was my baby too, there was no way in Hell I was going to let her give him or her up for adoption."

"Kelly, I'm not defending Parker here. Please don't think that. When a woman finds out she's pregnant and she's not married, her first instincts are fear and panic," Mary Alice said.

"And you know this how, Mary Alice?" Kelly asked. "Because you're older and wiser?"

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Kelly."

Kelly studied Parker's Grandmother. Even though she was 92, she didn't act like he thought 92 year olds should act. She was still with it mentally, and physically. She still lived on her own, did her own cooking, cleaning and household chores. She and Parker went to one Cubs game a month during baseball season and one Blackhawks game a month during hockey season. She also went to the Moose club on Thursday nights to play Bingo. She was an amazing woman.

Kelly looked at her, his eyes wide. "Mary Alice. You weren't?"

She nodded. "Philip and I got married in April and John was born in November. Parker doesn't know. She thinks he was premature. That was the story we all told at the time. Because we all had home births and medical care back then wasn't what it is now, we got away with it. Just don't be too hard on Parker. She's upset, scared, and hormonal. I'm sure she will settle down once the shock wears off."

"I hope you're right, Mary Alice. I truly hope you are right."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Parker lay on the table and looked at the screen as the probe was moved back and forth over her abdomen. Suddenly, the door to the exam room burst open and Kelly stepped through it.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Couldn't find a parking place in the garage."

He walked over to Parker. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

The tech looked at Parker.

"Let him stay. He's the baby's father."

She regretting having to admit it to anyone, but she knew there would be hell to pay if she didn't let him stay. The last thing she needed was him harping that he wasn't allowed to be in the ultrasound room.

Kelly asked a million questions which both the tech and doctor patiently answered.

"Do we know the sex yet?" he asked.

"NO!" Parker exclaimed. When everyone looked at her, she felt like a total bitch. "I don't want to know. I want to be surprised."

"Well, I do," Kelly insisted.

"We'll write it down for you," the tech said diplomatically.

The rest of the exam was considered successful, and everyone left the room so Parker could have some privacy.

Out in the hallway, the tech handed Kelly a piece of paper. He took it and opened it. He smiled broadly when he saw the word written on it. He stuck the paper in his pocket.

Parker exited the room and started walking down the hall toward the exit.

"Parker!" Kelly called when he spied her.

She stopped and turned, then started walking again. Kelly jogged to keep up with her.

"You could have told me you had an appointment," he said in annoyance.

"Not your business nor concern," she said.

He reached for her arm and caught it, jerking her around to face him. "My baby too, remember? I have the right to know."

"I'm still giving the baby up."

"The Hell you are. I'm not going to let that happen if I have to sue for custody myself."

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "And you don't have to keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Playing baby daddy. I know you don't give a damn, so stop pretending you're concerned."

"I am concerned, Parker. I want to be involved in this baby's life. So, you'd better get used to me hanging around because I'm not going anywhere."

"Talk is cheap, Kelly. You're gonna have to prove it." She jerked her arm away and walked through the exit door.

Kelly sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, I was late, but I got there in time to find out that everything is fine, everything is on schedule, and what you're going to be Great Grandma of."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I'll come over and tell you all about it. Want me to bring anything? Yes, I can give you a ride to Bingo later. Of course. I'll be there in about 20."

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of Mary Alice's apartment building. He walked inside and took the elevator up to her floor. He tapped on her door.

"Hiya, Cutie Pie," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi, Mary Alice."

He bent down and gave her a hug and a cheek kiss.

"Come in, come in," she invited.

Kelly walked in and closed the door, stopping to lock it.

"So, I have coffee made and I baked a pie this morning. Would you like a piece?"

"I'd love one and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to fatten me up."

"You're too skinny, Kelly. Built like a brick shithouse, but you're still too skinny."

"Mary Alice, are you flirting with me?"

"Of course not. You're my Granddaughter's boy. I'm just stating a fact."

"Yeah, well, about that. Parker's not very receptive to me being around. And she's still talking about adoption."

"She's still scared, Kelly. She will come around by the time the baby gets here."

"You sure about that?"

"Kelly, not am I totally sure about that, I can guarantee it. No come, have some coffee and pie."

"You are an amazing woman, Mary Alice. I wish you really were my Grandma."

"I will be one day. And yes, I am sure about that too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" _Ambo 61, woman in labor, 2222 West Palmer, Apartment 1. 2222 West Palmer, Apartment 1."_

Brett and Mills made their way to the ambo.

Kelly poked his head in Boden's office. "Chief, that's Parker's apartment-" he started.

"Go," Boden ordered.

Kelly raced to the ambo bay and opened the back door and slipped inside. Mills opened the window.

"Lieutenant?"

"Parker's apartment," he explained.

Kelly jumped out of the back of the ambulance before Brett even had it in Park. He raced up the sidewalk and down to her apartment. "Parker?" he called as he entered her apartment.

"Living room," she said.

Kelly hurried over to the couch, and found her curled up on it. He dropped down beside her head. He ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it. "Hey," he said quietly.

Parker wanted to yell at him, but she had no energy. "Baby's coming," she said stupidly.

"I heard. Mills and Brett are right behind me."

"You didn't have to come, Kelly. Could be hours yet."

Kelly noticed her sucking in her breath. He took her hand. "How far apart?"

"2, 3 minutes, I think."

He heard noise coming down the hall. Brett and Mills were right on time. "In here, Guys," he called.

They entered, Mills taking the lead. He walked over to Parker. He looked down at the mother of Kelly's soon to be born child. "My name's Peter, Ma'am. What's yours?"

"Parker."

"How far along?" he asked.

"39 weeks and 6 days. I'm due tomorrow."

Kelly started to move out of Mills' way.

"Kelly?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just moving so Peter can check you out," he soothed.

Mills got a quick set of vitals. Parker looked around for Kelly.

"Call Grandma?" she asked.

"Already did."

"She coming?"

"She said she would meet us there."

With Parker admitted to Maternity, Mills and Brett waited out in the waiting room along with the rest of 51. Hermann related stories of all five Hermann births. Boden was mum on the subject of Terrance's birth, but everyone expected that since he had gone into respiratory distress shortly after birth. They all took turns starting at the door leading to the maternity ward.

Parker rolled back and forth in the bed, unable to find a comfortable spot. She rolled over on her left side, and a few minutes later, she was sitting up. Kelly watched her, not sure if he should offer to help, or let her continue on as she was. She turned on the TV, then turned it off. She had no interest in the morning talk shows. She got out of bed and walked toward the window, joining Kelly. He seemed deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him. She turned around and started back to the bed. She had taken two steps when Kelly caught her arm.

"Don't go," he said quietly.

"Don't want to disturb."

"Not disturbing. Come here."

She walked back to him. He slid his arms around her, holding her close, but not tight. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. Parker felt his arms around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't.

"You know Grandma and Grandpa raised me," she started.

"She told me," he agreed.

She nodded. She was grateful that he knew. She didn't want to have to explain being orphaned when she was five, and all of the baggage that went with it. She didn't have a bad growing up. It was just different than everyone else's. Everyone else had parents. She didn't. She was terrified about giving birth. She rocked back and forth as another contraction hit.

"Come on, let's get you in bed. The nurse will probably be back to check on you soon."

Parker fell back against the bed. She had been pushing for way too long. Kelly was on one side of the bed, Mary Alice on the other. "I can't do this anymore."

"One more," Kelly encouraged.

"You can do this, Park," Mary Alice reminded.

"Ok, Parker, one more push and the baby should be here. Next contraction give us your best push," the doctor instructed.

The contraction hit. Parker pushed. She heard voices saying something, but she couldn't understand what was being said. Kelly gave her cheek a kiss. He leaned over Parker and kissed Mary Alice's cheek. Parker shook her head to clear it.

She saw the nurse hand Kelly a blanket. Kelly looked down at the baby in his arms. Parker tried to turn her head away, but couldn't. Next thing she knew, Kelly had parked the baby into her arms.

"He's perfect," he said.

"He?" she asked.

"He. We have a son," he said proudly.

He looked over at Mary Alice. She winked.

Parker looked down at the baby. Tears started falling from her eyes. "He looks like you," she said as she looked up at Kelly.

"You think?"

She nodded.

"Parker, we're going to do the DNA and then you can sign the adoption papers," the nurse said.

Kelly started forward, but he noticed Mary Alice waving her hand behind Parker's head. He backed off.

"No papers," Parker said. "I've changed my mind."

She looked over at Mary Alice. "I don't have a damn thing for this baby," she admitted. "No crib, not layette, no diapers, no nothing."

"Don't worry about that," Mary Alice said as she looked at Kelly.

Kelly nodded. He knew what Mary Alice was saying without saying it. "We can worry about that later, Parker. But we really need to think of a name for him."

"Philip," she said automatically.

"Philip?" he asked.

Mary Alice sucked in a breath.

"Philip. After Grandpa."

Kelly looked down at the baby Parker was holding. "Happy Birthday, Philip. Welcome to the world."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With Parker napping and Mary Alice standing guard, Kelly made his way out to the Maternity waiting room. He looked and Boden and smiled. The rest of the house stood up.

"It's a boy," Kelly said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Everything okay?" Boden asked.

"Everything is good. He got his bath, he ate, and now he's being spoiled rotten by his Great Grandmother."

Everyone waited, all obviously avoiding the elephant in the room.

"I've got a nursery to put together over at Parker's house," he said. "Anyone want to help?"

"You mean now?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah, now. I've got to get it done before Parker and the baby come home." He looked at all of them. "She decided that she's keeping the baby. Mary Alice figured she would, so we started putting stuff away as a just in case. So now I have to get everything at Mary Alice's over to Parker's."

"We'll all go, Kelly," Boden decided. "We can take the portables in case we get a call."

"So, does this kid have a name?" Capp asked.

"Of course he does," Kelly said, screwing up his face. "All kids have names, Capp."

"Well, what the hell is it?"

"Philip Michael William Severide," Kelly said proudly. "After Parker's Grandfather."

"Yeah, but Michael is your middle name," Capp reminded.

"Yes, and William after my Grandfather."

"She agreed to that?"

"She said as long as she could have Philip, she was open to whatever I wanted for a middle name."

Three hours later, Philip had a nursery. Kelly and Mary Alice had picked out a fireman theme for the nursery, so there were fire engines and trucks everywhere. Mills and Casey had assembled the crib and changing table in record time.

Mills had enlisted Madison's help who had stocked the dresser and closet with baby clothes.

When everyone had finished, Kelly stepped back and took everything in. "This is great, Guys," he said. "I'm sure Parker will love it."

Mills had moved over to Madison's side and gave her a kiss right above her ear. "Thanks for coming over to help," he whispered in her ear.

Madison leaned against him. She looked around the room, feeling a pang of jealousy. She would love to have a child with Peter, but she wasn't going to do so until they were ready.

"Glad to," she whispered.

Kelly opened the door to Parker's room and peeked inside. Mary Alice waved him in, but put her finger to her lips.

"Still sleeping, huh?" he whispered.

"Out like a light."

"Did he eat?" he asked.

"He did. Then he went back to sleep."

Kelly walked over to the crib and stared down at his son. He was amazed at how perfect he was. He reached inside and picked him up. He walked over to Mary Alice. "The nursery is all done," he told her.

"That was quick."

"The guys from the house all helped out. And Mills called his girlfriend over. She took care of the dresser and closet. It really looks nice. Good thing we bought all of that stuff."

"I knew she wasn't going to give the baby up. I just had to make her see it. That's why I told you to put the baby in her arms."

"It worked, huh?"

"She didn't sign the papers, did she?"

"Nope. Thank you, Mary Alice. I know I couldn't have done this without you."

"Kelly, she loves you. She's just too afraid to admit it. Hopefully in time, she will be able to admit it to you."

"I hope so too. I'd like to be a family," he admitted.

"I'd love that too. So let's make it happen."

"Cooking up schemes are you?"

"Of course. Gotta get you two together so you can raise Philip the right way."

Kelly kissed her cheek. "You are one in a million, Mary Alice."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two days later, Philip arrived home to his fireman nursery. Parker took everything in and was couldn't say a word because of her shock and surprise. When Mary Alice told her she would take care of things, she really took care of things. She hugged her Grandmother tightly.

"Kelly helped me a lot. He had the guys from the firehouse come in and help put everything together," Mary Alice reported.

Parker stepped away from her Grandmother and looked at Kelly. She felt awkward. Would a simple thank you work for him, or was he expecting a hug as well? She had no idea. She still felt awkward around him ever since the night they got drunk. Biting the bullet, she stepped forward and hugged Kelly.

"Thank you. And thank the guys at the house too, please."

Kelly hugged her back, wanting to stroke her back, offer words of encouragement, and tell her he would always be there for her and Philip, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear that. He had to prove it.

"You're welcome."

"How about if I make us some lunch?" Mary Alice asked.

"I'll do that, Grandma," Parker started.

"No, you need to rest. You just gave birth. Go sit down. I've got this."

Parker sighed. "I just had a baby, I'm not an invalid."

"Kelly, do something with her. Take her out on the balcony or something."

"Ok. Come on, Parker, let's go sit on the balcony."

"I want to be close in case he wakes up."

"You'll be able to hear him." He handed her the baby monitor after he turned it on. "Best thing ever invented."

She took it and went out on the balcony with him. She chose the chaise. He sat next to her in the Adirondack chair.

"It still doesn't seem real. I feel like I just fell down the rabbit hole."

"You're doing a great job so far. And you know Mary Alice isn't that far away. You can always call me too."

"You're busy, Kelly. I don't want to bother you, especially if you're on shift."

"Hey, my baby too. Boden understands as well. If something comes up, I'm sure he will let me leave to take care of it. He's already told me I can have off for his 6 week checkup."

"Kelly-"

"Parker, I'm his Dad. I'm going to be there for him. I'm not just going to pay support and walk away. I want to help raise him. I know I've been a prick in you in the past, and I'm sorry for that. But Philip deserves us both. At least let me have that chance. I'll prove it to you."

Parker looked at him, his blue eyes pleading for her to believe him. "I won't keep you from him. That isn't fair," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Mary Alice appeared with plates. "Here. Eat. I'll get the iced tea," she said as she set plates of grilled ham & cheese sandwiches and potato chips in front of them.

"She makes the best iced tea. I don't know how she does, but it's always just enough lemon and perfect amounts of sugar. Mine sucks compared to hers."

"Maybe it's a Grandma thing and you'll learn it when you're a Grandma," Kelly offered.

Parker screwed up her face. "He's only three days old and you've got him having kids already."

"That day is gonna come, Parker. You may as well face it."

"Not for at least 25 years, please?"

Kelly laughed. "Ok, let's just enjoy him being a baby and a little boy for now."


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Saddest chapter of all…._

Chapter 20

Kelly slammed his locker door closed and sat down on the bench. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

She heard the tone of his voice and knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Could you bring the baby down to the house?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah, if you can."

"Something wrong?"

He blew out a breath. "I just need to see him if that's okay with you?"

"I'll bring him as soon as I can."

Half an hour later, Parker entered the truck bay carrying Philip in his carrier. She approached the Squad table, but Kelly rose practically the minute she entered the bay.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Where can I set the carrier?"

He glanced around. "Back of the ambo will work to get him out."

She walked over to the back of the ambulance and opened the door. She slid the carrier inside and took Philip out. She handed him to Kelly.

"Hey, Buddy," he said softly as he cradled his son to him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. He held him tightly for a few seconds before Parker slipped a cloth over his shoulder.

"Burp cloth," she explained. "He's teething and drooling a lot."

"When did that start?"

"Yesterday."

"He fussing?"

"Not really. He's not eating much, but he's drinking like crazy. Grandma said to rub ice on his gums, which is what I've been doing."

"You know you can call me if you need a break."

"I knew you were on shift," she reminded.

Kelly kissed the top of his head. "Thanks for bringing him."

"You're welcome." She waited, wondering if he was going to say anything more.

"I just needed to see him," Kelly explained.

"Ok."

"So, can we talk some?"

"Ok."

Kelly rubbed the baby's back. They were both surprised when he let out a loud burp. "Another country heard from."

Parker smiled. "I was feeding him when you called."

"So, I was thinking. Why don't we get a place together? That way we can both be there for him."

Parker's stomach turned over. She didn't think she could live with him in the same space. She hadn't lived with anyone since she and Jimmy had broken up.

"Just think about it, ok?" he asked.

"Kelly, what's going on? You never ask to see him when you're on shift?"

He sighed. He had to come clean with her.

"We had a call this morning. Bad one. A three year old-" he broke off, tears forming in his eyes. "Baby didn't make it. And I just needed to see him."

Parker nodded. She understood his need to see and hold his son. "I'm sorry, Kelly," she said softly. She reached out to hug him.

Kelly allowed the hug. "You know, we could be good together if you'd just give us a chance."

"Kelly, you're upset right now. You'll change your mind in a couple of days. Let's not make any rash decisions right now."

"Think about it?"

She had thought about it. Her answer was no. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him that.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews! So totally unexpected. Glad you are all still reading and following… Still can't believe that Y'all like this story so much. Not quite as sad chapter, but still a bit sad…._

Chapter 21

Kelly knocked on Parker's apartment door. The shift had gone from bad to worse, and he needed more time with Philip. He just hoped Parker would give it to him.

She opened the door and saw his face. She held out her arms as he stepped inside. He hugged her for a few seconds. She seemed to know he had had a bad shift. "You can use my room. Go take a nap," she said softly.

"You don't mind?"

"No. I'll keep him quiet while you sleep."

"Thanks," he said as she stepped back.

"You want some breakfast first?"

"No thanks. I'll eat when I get up."

"Clean towels in the bathroom if you want to shower," she offered.

"You wanna shower with me?" he offered, his blue eyes twinkling and his smile getting wider.

"Tempting, but not today."

He took a step toward her. "Parker," he whispered before his mouth covered hers.

She wanted to stop him. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. He always had that effect on her.

Kelly knew he had her. He could tell by the way she was kissing him back that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Comfort sex was always good sex. She pulled back, and turned away. Kelly caught her hand.

"I have to check on him," she said quietly.

Kelly followed her to the nursery. Philip was on his back sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I just put him down about half an hour ago," she whispered.

"How long does he usually nap?"

"About 2 hours."

"That give us an hour and a half," he said as he rubbed her shoulders.

Parker leaned back against him. She wanted to be strong and resist him, but she couldn't. Making love with Kelly was an experience she would never forget. She sighed. He was offering. She was fighting accepting. Kelly pulled her hair aside, and kissed her neck. She let out a low, throaty moan. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. She knew she was going to regret making love with him later, but for the present, she was happy to let him take the lead.

"You'd better have a condom in your wallet," she reminded.

"Relax. I've got this," he said as he laid her on the bed and slid on top of her.

Parker watched him strip. She sucked in her breath. He was so sexy. She wondered why someone as good looking, hot, and sexy as him would want to sleep with her. Kelly kissed her, and she lost all ability to think. All she could do was feel his lips on her mouth.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you more."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Parker awoke and rolled over on her side. The other side of her bed was empty. She wondered if she had dreamed Kelly coming over. She got out of bed and found Kelly's tee shirt on the floor. She slipped into it and made her way to the nursery. She stood in the doorway as she spied Kelly changing Philip's diaper. She smiled. He really was a good father. She hated to admit it, but Mary Alice was right as usual. She was the one who was wrong.

Kelly looked up and noticed her in the doorway. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey."

"I just changed him."

"You could have woken me up. I would have changed him."

"You needed a break. I decided to let you sleep."

Kelly picked Philip up off the changing table and rocked him gently. "Thank you for letting me come over. I really needed to spend time with him."

She nodded. "I told you I wouldn't keep you from him."

"I appreciate that. Especially after yesterday."

"I'm sorry you had a rough shift. He's always here for you. Except of course, when he's with his Great Grandmother."

Kelly smiled. He had an in with Parker's Grandmother. She would definitely let him see the baby whenever she had him. He noticed she was wearing his tee shirt. He glanced down at Philip so she couldn't see his smile. Maybe he was wearing her down.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"I could eat."

He tucked Philip into his carrier and followed her out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Parker whipped up pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. She set the plate in front of Kelly. She nibbled toast and drank a cup of coffee.

"Plans for today?" he asked.

"Fixing a boat."

"Need some help?"

"If you want to help, you're welcome."

"You haven't had any more fireboats have you?"

"I haven't. "

"Damn shame the City has their own mechanics."

"The way life goes."

"So what time are you going to fix it?"

"About 2. I need to take Grandma shopping for groceries."

"And, of course, you have to have lunch."

"Of course. She gets insulted if you don't have lunch."

Kelly smiled. He remembered his many visits to Mary Alice's apartment. He never left hungry. She always fed him well.

"Tell her hello for me." 

"I will." She looked at the clock. "I'd better get dressed and get him dressed."

Kelly stood up from the table. "I'll dress him."

"You would?"

"Yeah. No worries. Go get dressed."

She rose from the table. "Thank you, Kelly."

He watched her walk toward her bedroom, and sighed. No mention of making love with him. He wasn't sure if she was angry or embarrassed. He stood up and took Philip and the carrier to the nursery. He dressed him in a Cubs tee shirt and denim shorts. Parker came out a few minutes later dressed in a U of C tee shirt and jeans.

She looked at him. "I'll wash your tee shirt and get it back to you next time."

"Thanks." He handed her the baby. "Our little Cubs fan is ready to go see his Great Grandma."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Parker glanced down at Philip in his tee shirt and shorts. She looked up at Kelly.

"He looks adorable."

Kelly slid his arms around her. She looked up at him, not sure what was coming next. He bent forward and kissed her. After about five seconds, she broke the kiss and the embrace.

"We don't have time to end up in bed again," she reminded.

"Not today at any rate," he agreed.

He was disappointed. He wanted to be in Parker and Philip's life, but she was resisting. He understood why. She had abandonment issues because of her being orphaned. He was willing to wait to get her change her mind. He had convinced himself that she had turned the corner earlier, but he wasn't totally convinced.

"So I'll meet you on the Pier at 2?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll see you then."

After taking Mary Alice grocery shopping and having lunch, Parker made her way to the boat that she would be repairing shortly. She glanced around. No Kelly. She was late, and she wondered if he had come and gone. She checked her phone and found nothing. _'Damn you Kelly Severide,'_ she thought. _'Just when I think I can trust you, you pull this shit.'_

She sighed. She had made an ass out of herself with him again. She had slept with him again, and she mentally kicked herself for being so easy and giving in to him. She set her tool box on the pier and started to work on the boat.

"Hey," she heard Kelly's voice.

She glanced up. She took in the purple ring around his eye. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Was sitting at a light and some drunk plowed into me. Airbag went off."

She sighed with relief. Airbag going off meant that he wasn't driving his vintage Camaro. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. MRI was negative. Just keep ice on it."

She wanted to kick herself again. He was hurt and she was pissed that he was late. She reached out her arms. He bent down and hugged her. "I'm sorry you're hurt. Want to stay with us for a few days?"

"You gonna play nurse?" he asked, chuckling.

"I can dispense ice and Band-Aids."

"I can do that."

He jumped in the boat and checked out the engine. "You know I don't like staying at my place now that Shay's gone."

She nodded. She got the hint. He didn't like living alone. She got that and understood it. Thing was, she didn't want him staying longer than a night or two because she didn't want to interfere in his dating life.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a place if you want to move."

"I still think we should get a place," he hinted.

"I like my place. I don't want to move."

Kelly nodded. It was obvious she wasn't ready to share a place with him yet. He decided not to push the issue again. As he picked up a wrench, he wondered how long he was going to have to wait to get her to change her mind.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Time warp ahead three years_

Chapter 24

Kelly knocked on Parker's door and waited while she answered it. He held three year old Philip in his arms, figuring that was the safest place for him since he couldn't wander down the hall and away from him.

Parker heard the knock and looked at the clock. If it was Kelly, he was right on time. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. Come on in."

He passed through the open door and walked inside. He set Philip down and straightened up to face her.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She nodded. "We can talk in the kitchen. I can make coffee."

"Don't put yourself out."

"It's a Keurig, Kelly. It makes one cup at a time. It's not a big deal."

"Ok, fine."

In the kitchen, she brewed him a cup of coffee and herself a cup of tea. They sat at the table. Parker was stirring sugar into her tea when Kelly's hand reached out and stopped her stirring. She looked up at him, confused.

"I'm getting married," he said quietly.

She looked at him for a long minute. For a few seconds, her brain was unable to process what he had just said. "Congratulations," she finally managed to squeak out.

"Thank you. I want Philip to be ring bearer."

"Of course."

"Don't worry about expenses. I'll pay for his tux rental."

"Kelly, I am more than capable of paying for his tux rental."

"Dammit, Parker! He's my son too! It's my wedding, I'll pay for his tux!" he exploded.

Before she could say anything, Philip was running into the kitchen and to her side.

"Is everything ok, Mommy?" he asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

"Everything is fine, Philip," she soothed as she reached down to hug him and give him some reassurance. "Go play. Daddy has stuff he has to talk to Mommy about."

"Ok," he said before scooting off.

As she watched him walk back to the living room, she realized once more that he was more Kelly than he was her. He had Kelly's dark hair and blue eyes as well as his charm. She looked at Kelly and realized that in ten years, she was going to be in a lot of trouble fending off the girls that would automatically flock to him just like they did to his father. She wondered if he would choose CFD as a career as well.

"Just let me know when and where and I will have him to the Church."

"You're invited too."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"We already talked about it. It wouldn't be fair to you to not let you watch your son bring the rings down the aisle."

"Thank you, Kelly, but I'm going to have to take a pass. I can get pictures before or after the wedding."

"You may as well come. I'm going to invite Mary Alice. You can bring Jimmy."

"I am sure she will love that. She loves weddings."

She ignored the comment about Jimmy. She and Jimmy were over years ago and that was a road she didn't want to take, especially now that she had Philip. Having Jimmy in her life again would be a huge mess.

Kelly finished his coffee and rose from the table. "I'll let you know about a date."

"Thank you."

"I'll see myself out."

He walked out of the kitchen, stopping in the living room long enough to give Philip a hug and kiss goodbye, then he quietly left the apartment. He leaned against the door for a long minute. He had expected her to go completely hysterical at his news, but instead she had taken it with much more class and grace than he had expected. He had also expected a fight when he told her he wanted Philip to be the ring bearer. He wasn't surprised when she didn't ask who his bride to be was.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number as he walked toward the elevator. He heard the female voice answer the phone.

"Hi, it's me. Yeah, I told her. "

He listened and pushed the elevator button.

"Better than I thought she would. She's okay with Philip being the ring bearer, but she said she won't be at the wedding."

The elevator arrived and he stepped inside. "Yeah. Yeah, I will. Ok. Take care."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Parker pulled into the church parking lot and parked the car. She got out and opened the back door. She unbuckled the car seat and slid Philip into her arms. She reached over the car seat and picked up the miniature tuxedo and shoes and carried them over her free arm. She walked inside and was met by the wedding planner. She was directed to where Kelly was waiting. She knocked on the door. A blond dressed in CFD Class A's opened the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Delivering Philip," she said.

He opened the door so she could enter. "Hey, Severide, ring bearer's here."

"Ok," Kelly called. He turned away from the groomsmen he was talking to and walked over to greet Parker and Philip.

"Hi, Daddy," Philip said.

"Hi, Buddy," he said, his smile lighting up his face.

Parker felt a pang in her heart. The smile that had melted and broken her heart four years ago. He looked so handsome and sexy in his Class A's. The impulsive part of her wanted to back him up against the wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The practical side knew better. He was getting married to another woman. Deep down inside, she couldn't help but feel jealous. _'Oh, my God,'_ she thought. _'I love him.'_

"Thanks for bringing him," he said to Parker.

"Not a problem. Just call me when the reception is about over so I can come pick him up."

"You're not staying for the ceremony?"

She shook her head. "Take lots of pictures for me though."

"I'll see what I can do."

He reached out to take Philip from her. He held him tight for a few seconds before setting him down. He took the garment bag from her. "I'll have Matt take him over to the bride room and see if anyone can get him dressed."

"I can dress him," she offered. "I didn't at home because I didn't want his tux wrinkled by the car seat.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, well, anywhere you can find a spot," he said, indicating the room.

She called Philip over to a quiet part of the room. While she was dressing him, she was oblivious to the conversation between the best man and the groom.

"You sure you want to do this?" Matt asked Kelly.

"Of course I do. What the hell kind of question is that?"

Matt moved his head toward Parker and Philip.

"She doesn't want me."

"What do you expect? You treat her like crap. You sleep with her on occasion when you need comfort sex. You treat her like a booty call instead of the mother of your child. And the sad part is, she loves you."

Kelly snorted. "The hell she does. She's been making me pay and pay and pay ever since I fucked up her breakfast picnic."

"Of course she's going to make you pay. You treat her like shit."

"Casey, I don't treat her like shit. I've tried to work things out with her. She won't let me. I suggested we get a place. She shut me down. Just like she shut me down the day after we lost Newhouse. She had this breakfast picnic all planned in Jackson Park, but I wasn't into it. She froze me out after that. She only told me she was pregnant because Mary Alice put her foot down and made her tell me."

"She was thinking about you when she planned that picnic, and you froze her out." Casey shook his head. "So did you two ever talk about that? Does she know we lost Newhouse? "

Kelly shook his head. "We don't talk much. Usually it's about Philip, where I can pick him up, and where I can drop him off."

"No wonder. She loves you though. Can't you see she's miserable and putting on a brave face for you and Philip?"

"You are so full of shit, Matt Casey!"

"Take a good long look at her and tell me what you see."

He looked over at Parker, who was straightening the bow tie. She ran a comb through Philip's hair, then leaned back to inspect. He looked at his son and his heart swelled. He looked adorable in his tux.

Parker felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to see Kelly looking at her. She bushed and lowered her head. She stood up and walked Philip over to Kelly. "Here you go."

"Thanks for getting him dressed."

"Anytime."

She glanced up at him. "Good luck today."

She stepped forward and started to turn away. Kelly caught her arm and pulled her back to him. His lips covered hers. She tried to pull away, but his arms caught her around the waist, bringing her in closer to him. She moaned softly as he kissed her. Then she realized that he was marrying another woman in a few minutes. She broke away and turned toward the door. She opened it and stepped through it and back into the church. Kelly watched her go. He glanced over at Matt, who shrugged his shoulders. Kelly walked to the door and opened it.

"Parker?" he called.

She heard her name and turned around. Kelly hurriedly walked toward her. He stopped in front of her. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait? You're getting married in a few minutes."

"Yeah, about that. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're getting married. I'm trying to get out of here with my dignity intact."

Kelly took her arm and led her down the aisle and out the side door.

"This is totally inappropriate," she protested.

"Oh, Hell, Parker! Our whole relationship has been inappropriate! We haven't done one damn thing right the whole time I've known you except make Philip."

She looked at him, not sure if she should answer his remark or not.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that kiss didn't mean anything."

Parker sighed. This whole conversation was way out in left field. "It doesn't matter if it meant anything or not. You're getting married. My feelings don't factor into this. Now, please, let me get out of here while I can still hold my head up high and act like a lady."

Kelly stepped forward and snagged an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him. Parker couldn't breathe. He was too close, too sexy, too handsome, too _everything._ "Say the word and this wedding is off. Say you want all three of us to be a family and I'll make it happen. I love you, Parker. Haven't I paid my penance long enough? How long are you going to keep punishing me? It's been _four fucking_ _years!_ "

"I'm not punishing you. I let you have Philip when you want. I never keep him from seeing you. I want you to have a relationship with him."

"Yes, you let me see him. You let me have him when I want him. But you don't let me have _you._ Dammit, Parker! It should be us standing before the priest today, not me and Melissa! When are you going to get that through that stubborn, thick Irish head of yours that I love you?"

Parker stepped back, but Kelly tightened his grip and planted her there in front of him. "But you _are_ marrying Melissa. You're going to take vows! You're going to be her _husband._ I'm not important. And you don't love me. You just think you do."

He snorted. "Are you for fucking real? I've been in love with you ever since our first Cubs game." When he saw the shock register on her face, he continued. "Yeah, ever since way back then. Just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, and I'll walk back inside and the wedding can continue."

She looked at him, then dropped her gaze.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," he ordered.

She heard the tone and realized it was Lieutenant Severide coming out. "I—" she started.

Kelly waited.

"I can't," she admitted.

Kelly cupped her chin with his free hand. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her long and deep.

"Anyone know where Severide is?" Hermann asked.

"I think he's talking to Parker," Casey said as he peeked out the door. He didn't see Kelly or Parker around, but he did notice that the Church was starting to fill up.

"He'd better hurry the hell up or there's going to be Hell to pay."

"Relax, Hermann. Severide's got this."

Kelly walked back inside. He noticed all eyes on him as he closed the door. "Wedding's off," he announced.

"What? Why?" came a chorus of voices.

"Not going to get into it right now, but the wedding is off."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hi," Kelly said softly as he felt Parker waking up.

"Hi," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward.

She sat up against the headboard. Why was it practically every time Kelly was around, they wound up drinking some kind of adult beverage and wound up in bed together? She didn't regret making love with Kelly. What she did regret was how rotten she had been to him since she had found out she was pregnant. Oh the other hand, he was just as rotten. There were never any requests for dinner dates, and if she did spend time with him, Philip was along. But maybe, Mary Alice had been right.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as his hand lazily stroked her arm.

"That Grandma was right."

"Of course she was. She's a smart lady."

Parker slid back down in bed and reached out her arms. "Come here."

Kelly moved on top of her, stopping to kiss her. He reached for her left hand and slipped something on her finger. Her eyes moved from his face to her hand. "Marry me, Parker."

She looked at the ring. It looked very familiar. "Kelly, how did you get Grandma's ring?"

"Easy. She gave it to me."

"She gave it to you?" she repeated. "When?"

"Last night when I dropped Philip off. I told her I was finally forgiven and that I was going to propose. She gave me her ring and told me to hurry the hell up."

Parker laughed. "That sounds like Grandma."

"So, what do you say? Yes?"

"Yes, Kelly. The answer is yes."

"I love you, Parker."

"Love you more."

"So I take it congratulations are in order?" Mary Alice asked when Parker and Kelly stopped over to pick up Philip.

"She's wearing the ring, Mary Alice," Kelly said as he held up Parker's hand.

"About time, Girl," Mary Alice snapped. "I told you four years ago that he was in love with you and he would do the right thing. But, of course, you had to be stubborn and wouldn't listen."

"Ok, Grandma. You win," Parker conceded. "I was wrong about Kelly."

"I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"-I told you so," Parker supplied. "Yeah, I know."

"So, have you thought about a date?"

"I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd let me," Kelly said as he covered Philip with the afghan that was lying on the back of the couch.

"But she's not agreeing to that?" Mary Alice asked.

"You know how stubborn she is," Kelly said as he folded the afghan and tucked it under his son.

"You just called off a wedding yesterday," Parker reminded.

"Yeah, well, that was because you showed up at Church and looked all sexy."

"I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt," she reminded.

"With no bra."

"Parker Stephanie! You went out of the house without a bra on?"

"It was supposed to be a quick trip, Grandma. I was only going to Church to drop off Philip and run back home."

"Oh, so that's what your middle name is? Stephanie?" Kelly asked.

Parker rolled her eyes and looked at Mary Alice. "Thanks for that. He's only been trying to find out my middle name since he met me."

"Yeah, and she always said it was S. She wouldn't tell me," Kelly quipped.

"So sit down, both of you. Let's eat like civilized people."

Kelly pushed in Mary Alice's chair for her while Parker served lunch. He looked at Mary Alice, then at Parker. He had spent many nights at Mary Alice's place talking with her and listening to her advice to win Parker back. Up until yesterday, he had failed at every turn. Parker didn't want to have anything to do with him, and right before he was to stand in front of all of his friends and say vows with another woman, she had totally turned around and decided that she did want him back in her life.

"Ok," Parker said as she returned to the table. "Who wants to say Grace?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I will," Kelly said.

He looked around the table at Mary Alice and Parker. He reached out and took both of their hands.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this lunch that Mary Alice made and Parker served. Thank you for making Mary Alice part of my life because without her both Parker and I would be hot messes. Thank you for softening Parker's heart and making her realize that I do love her and Philip. And thank you for Philip because he really made me realize that being a Father is a good thing. Amen."

"Amen," Mary Alice and Parker echoed.

Parker stared down at her napkin. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. Kelly did love her. She loved him. She probably had since she met him, but she didn't want to admit it. Instead, she had punished him by letting him spend all the time with Philip that he wanted, but not with her. Occasionally, she would make love with him when he needed comfort sex, but not on a regular basis.

"Park?"

Parker raised her head and looked at her Grandmother.

"Something you want to say?"

She nodded and looked over at Kelly. "I love you too."

"So let's plan a wedding."

She nodded. "We will." She looked over at Mary Alice. "I need a Matron of Honor."

"Stop," Mary Alice said. "You don't want an old lady like me. You need to have one of your friends stand up for you."

"No, Mary Alice, Parker is right. We would love to have you standing up for us. You've been nothing but supportive. Please reconsider."

Mary Alice looked at Kelly. He was smiling with his blue eyes twinkling. She looked at Parker. She was nodding her head.

"I want it to be a family thing. Philip can be ring bearer," Parker reminded.

"You two are spoiled," she finally said. "Always have to have things your way."

"Hell yeah," Parker said as she rose. She reached over and gave Mary Alice a hug. "Thank you."

Kelly stood and gave her a hug and a cheek kiss. "Thank you, Mary Alice."

Mary Alice waved her hands. "Sit down both of you. And eat your lunch. Everything's going to get stone cold."

They were just finishing up dessert when Philip approached the table.

"Hey, Buddy, you hungry?" Kelly asked.

Philip nodded.

"You want a grilled cheese and a bowl of soup?" Parker asked.

He nodded again.

Parker rose from the table and made her way to the kitchen. Kelly pulled Philip up onto his lap. Philip hugged him.

"Love you, Daddy," he said.

"Love you too, Buddy."

"Daddy?"

"What, Philip?"

"Are you going to stay with me and Mommy all the time?"

"Yes, Philip," Parker called from the kitchen. "Daddy is going to stay with us all the time."

"Good!" he said as he settled on Kelly's lap.

Parker came back into the dining room and set the sandwich in front of Kelly. He gave her a _'What the Hell?'_ look.

"Unless you don't want to?" she asked.

"I want to."

"Good. Then it's settled."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Do you guys want to move in with me, or do you want me to move in with you guys?" Kelly asked on the drive home.

Parker bit her lip. She didn't want to move, but her place might not be big enough for the three of them. "How about you move in with us. It would be awkward for me and Philip to move in with you and Matt."

Kelly thought for a minute, then agreed. "I can do that."

He glanced over at Parker. She seemed deep in thought, and was making funny faces.

"Kelly?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to move in."

"No, it's not that. It's not that at all. I was just thinking."

"Talk to me."

"Well, the market is good right now. Combined income wise, we do pretty well. Why don't we think about buying a house? We'd have enough room for all three of us-"

"-That's a great idea! You think Mary Alice would like to come live with us?"

"I don't know. She's stubborn and likes to be independent. I would love it though."

"So would I."

"So, why don't you use that Severide charm on her and ask her. She can't tell you no. Me, she can."

Kelly laughed. "No, she can't."

"She adores you."

"I adore her too. And if she moves in with us, she has an automatic ride to Bingo when I'm not on shift."

Parker laughed. "She loves her Bingo."

"So, where would you like to start looking for houses? Bucktown?"

She nodded. "I was raised here. It's home. And I don't want to uproot Grandma."

"We can start looking as soon as we get home."

"Thank you, Kelly. It means a lot that you'd do this for us."

"You're welcome. But I get a deal out of this too. I get you, Philip, and Mary Alice. It's a sweet deal."

"You're okay with living in Bucktown?"

"I can live anywhere as long as it's in the city limits."

She nodded. "Requirement for the job."

"Yep."

"Well, that part was easy. I just hope finding a house is just that easy."

"I'm not fussy. As long as it has 4 walls, a roof, and a fridge full of beer, I'm happy."

"And room for the guys to hang."

"Oh, yeah. A man cave."

"I don't think that's going to be too much of a problem. Finding 4 bedrooms might be."

"We'll find something," he soothed.

"Might be cheaper to build, but that means suburbia, and you can't be out of the city."

"Parker, relax. We will find a house. It might not be today or tomorrow, but we will find something. I know people who know people."

"That sounds kind of seedy."

Kelly laughed. "It does, doesn't it? No worries. I know a lot of people. Plus, Matt's second job is contracting. He probably knows of tons of houses for sale."

Parker leaned her head back against the headrest. "I'm sure between the two of you, you know the entire city of Chicago."

"Well, maybe not the entire city, but pretty close."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So we're going to buy a house and we want you to move in with us," Kelly said to Mary Alice.

Mary Alice looked from Kelly to Parker. Parker nodded. "Was it your idea?"

"Actually, no. The house was my idea. You moving in was strictly Kelly's," Parker said as she shifted Philip from one hip to the other.

"You two are going to be married soon. You don't need me interfering with your marriage."

"You wouldn't be interfering, Grandma. We want you to live with us," Parker insisted. She looked over at Kelly, wondering if he would play his trump card or save it for later.

"Newlyweds need their privacy."

"We already have a kid. Privacy went out the window the day Parker gave birth," Kelly reminded.

"Still you two-"

"Oh, come on, Mary Alice. You know you want to say yes. You're just putting up a fight to try to out stubborn Parker. And you know as well as I do that that will never happen. Besides, if you move in with us, you can save rent money and when I'm not on shift, I'll drive you to Bingo."

Mary Alice looked at Kelly. His smile was working its magic. His eyes were twinkling. He had her and he knew it.

"All right," she sighed. "But I am paying you two rent and I am helping with the groceries." She glanced over at Kelly. "I know how much you eat, young man."

Kelly chuckled and gave her a hug. He picked her up and gave her a small swing around her living room. "Thank you, Mary Alice."

"Thank you, Grandma," Parker said. She wanted to hug her, but she couldn't while Philip was in her arms.

"Your man is very persuasive, Parker."

"Yeah, don't I know it? He actually got me to agree to marry him."

"Hey now-"Kelly started.

"I had a moment of weakness. Blame it on you being in your Class A's."

"Class A's are always woman bait," he agreed.

"Don't I know it," she sighed. "We love men in uniforms."

Kelly walked over to her and held out his arms. She handed Philip to him.

"Yes we do. I saw your Grandfather in his Army uniform, and that was all it took," Mary Alice said.

"Grandma!"

"It's true, Honey. He came home on furlough from the war and he was just so handsome. I knew I was going to marry him."

"Did he know he was going to marry you?"

"Took some doing."

Parker smiled. "I just hope Kelly and I will be as happy as you two were."

"You will. Just remember not to go to bed mad. Stay up and fight."

Parker laughed. "Kelly, you up for that?"

He laughed. "I'll make sure we don't go to bed mad."

Parker felt a shiver go through her. She knew he would work his magic to get them to stop fighting. She gave in every time because he knew just where to touch her to get her to forget she was angry with him. "You know me too well, Kelly Severide."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kelly and Parker walked through the house with the real estate agent. They had been listening to the agent espouse all the benefits of the house- eat in kitchen, large bedrooms, lots of closet space, and two bathrooms. He even pointed out a bedroom on the first floor which he had remarked would be a great room for Mary Alice. Parker looked at Kelly and rolled her eyes. There was no way in Hell Mary Alice would consent to a bedroom on the first floor. She would insist that was for "Old People."

He hit Parker's last nerve when they were told that they should have been married before Philip came along. Kelly watched her after that announcement. He could tell she was pissed. He was just waiting for the steam to start making its way out through her ears. He reached for Parker and gently started stroking her back. He could see her starting to calm down, but he knew the storm was still brewing.

He looked at her. She shook her head. He nodded.

"So what do you two think?" the agent asked, certain he had a sale.

"We'd like to think about it," Kelly said diplomatically.

The agent glanced at Parker. She hadn't said more than two words since they had met on the sidewalk fifteen minutes earlier. She said nothing, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she wasn't going to be responsible for what came out.

"Sure, sure. Think about it, but I can tell you now, there are other people interested, and it isn't going to be for sale long."

"We understand that. We'll take that into consideration." Kelly glanced at Parker. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. He walked over to her and took her hand. "We will be in touch, Mr. Crane. Thank you for showing us the house."

Back at the car, Parker slid into the passenger seat and buckled her belt. "Well, that sure as hell sucked."

"I wasn't sure what pissed you off more, the comment about the downstairs bedroom being perfect for Mary Alice or the one about we should have been married before we had Philip."

"I'll give you three guesses."

"I would say the latter."

"You win."

Kelly started the car. "Do you want to grab a late lunch? I'm starving."

"I'd love to grab lunch. Can we go to Stella's?"

"Of course we can go to Stella's. Must be hungry for a turkey club sandwich."

"That or a hot turkey sandwich."

"So you're really hungry for turkey," he chuckled.

"Been craving it lately."

Kelly looked over at her. She said cravings. "Park," he asked gently. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant again?"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I don't think so. I- geez, I don't know, Kelly. Would it be a problem if I was?"

"Not really. We'd just have to move the wedding up is all."

He pulled into traffic. He would love another child. He just wasn't sure if Parker would.

"I guess we'd better stop and buy a test, huh?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Do you want another one?" she asked.

"Would love another one. What about you? We haven't talked about another one."

"We didn't talk about the first one either, and he's here." She leaned her head back against the head rest. "I haven't really thought about another one. I've just been enjoying Philip."

"But you're not opposed to having another one."

"Of course not. I love you, Kelly."

"Love you too. If we are pregnant again, please promise me it won't be like it was with Philip."

"Of course it won't. Circumstances are different this time around. I'm not going to be as worried as I was back then. We have stability. We're finally a family. It'll work out."

Kelly blew out a breath. He wasn't sure how the possibility of a second pregnancy would affect them, but it sounded like Parker was all in. "Except for the house. I take it you don't want the one we just looked at?"

"I wouldn't mind the house. I liked it. What I didn't like was the asshole trying to sell it to us."

"He was a bit obnoxious wasn't he?"

"A bit?"

Kelly laughed. "Ok, a lot."

He pulled into a parking space. "We'll find something. I know this is really wearing on you."

"Maybe we should think about another area of town?" she suggested.

"We can talk about that."

He opened his door and got out of the Camaro. He walked around and opened Parker's door and helped her out. As she stood on the sidewalk, she gave him a hug. "What was that for?"

"For putting up with me."

"You're welcome," he whispered as his lips touched hers.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Parker put Philip into his booster chair and pushed him in. "Kelly, dinner's ready," she called.

She brought the pizza to the table and set it in the middle of the table. She headed back to the kitchen and brought back three bottles of beer. She set one in front of Mary Alice, one in front of Kelly's seat, and one in front of her seat. Her bottle remained capped. She needed to make a trip to the bathroom before she would uncap it or put it back in the fridge.

She noticed Kelly wasn't putting in his appearance at the table. "Be right back," she said to Mary Alice as she walked through the living room. She headed toward the bathroom. She noticed Kelly sitting on the toilet, staring at the white stick.

He looked up when he noticed her in the doorway.

"Hey," she said quietly as she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey," he said.

Without saying a word, he handed her the stick. She took it and looked down at it. She saw the minus sign and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

She sat down on the floor in front of him. Kelly bent down and reached out giving her an awkward hug. She leaned her head into his knee. Kelly noticed her breathing had changed. She was gulping in breaths of air. He felt her tears through his jeans.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed. "We'll get through this."

She lifted her head. She wiped away her tears. "I was getting used to the thought of another Severide running around," she admitted.

"It'll happen, Park. Just not this month."

"I love you, Kelly. I'd love another one that looks like you."

"Nah," he admitted. "We need one that looks like you."

"You want a girl then?"

"I'll be happy with whatever we have as long as he or she is healthy."

Parker stood up. "I've got pizza on the table. My Grandmother is probably helping herself, and your son is going to start screaming his head off in another minute."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

She gave him a kiss and a hug. "Tonight, I'm going to give you another chance to get me pregnant."

He smiled. "I'm gonna take you up on that."

She smiled back at him and closed the bathroom door. She walked back to the dining room.

"Everything alright?" Mary Alice asked as Parker joined her and Philip at the table.

"We're not pregnant," she admitted.

Mary Alice looked at her Granddaughter. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Neither. It is what it is. But we both agreed that we would like another one."

"I'm glad to hear that. Philip shouldn't be an only child. It's a kind of lonely life when you don't have siblings."

"I was an Only," Parker reminded.

"And didn't you always wish you had siblings?"

"Yes and no," she admitted. "There were times when I did, but then there were times when I was glad I didn't have them. Especially because I didn't have to share my clothes or deal with ugly hand me downs."

Mary Alice laughed. "There were times when I wondered if I was doing enough for you. You were so shy and so reluctant to make friends."

Parker waved her hand away. "Nobody wanted to be my friend because I was different. It wasn't your fault."

"What isn't her fault?" Kelly asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Parker being an only child," Mary Alice explained.

"I was an only child," Kelly reminded. "Then I grew up and found out I had a sister."

Parker and Mary Alice nodded. They both knew about Katie and her circumstances.

"We were just discussing the pros of another baby," Parker explained.

Kelly nodded. "Someday."

"Yes, Someday," Parker agreed as she handed him the pizza pan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

With Philip sound asleep, Mary Alice returned to her apartment, dishes washed and put away, Parker and Kelly sat in front of the TV watching an old black and white movie.

"Think they're ever gonna get together?" Kelly asked of the couple in the movie.

"Of course, but probably not till the end."

He draped his arm around her and inched her closer to him. She situated herself so she could use his chest for a pillow. "What makes you say that?"

"That's the way these old movies were made. Gotta have a happy ending."

"Alright, but I'll bet you breakfast tomorrow they won't."

"If you've seen this movie before and you know the ending, that is cheating, Kelly Severide," Parker scolded.

"Relax, Babe. I haven't seen it before." He absently kissed the top of her head. "Do we have to finish watching this? I thought there was an offer for me to get you pregnant tonight?"

"There was, and there is. Isn't it a little early though?"

"Just because you don't go to bed till 2 AM doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't."

"Well, some nights I stay up late reading."

Kelly chuckled. "Librarian."

"Ok, Hotshot, let's go to bed."

"Been waiting for you to say that all day," he grinned as he stood up. "Come on, Woman, let's get you pregnant."

In the bedroom, lips crushed against lips, skin pressed against skin, and Parker's world seemed to spiral out of control. She lay against the mattress and blew out the breath she was holding.

"Holy shit," she panted.

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it?" Kelly asked as he smiled down at her.

"More than good."

He rolled off of her and stretched out next to her. "Oh yeah?" he asked as he ran his fingers across her nipple.

"Yeah."

He kissed her cheek as her cell phone rang.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled. She rolled over and checked the number. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I fell in the hallway. That stupid carpet was all bunched up. Anyway, that nosy Delores Johnson called the ambulance, and they're taking me to the hospital," Mary Alice complained.

Parker tossed the sheets aside and got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and started pulling clothes from it. Kelly watched her, wondering what the heck was going on. He watched Parker slip on her underwear, but she didn't bother with a bra. "OK, I'll meet you at the ER. Where are the paramedics taking you?"

"They said Chicago Med."

"Ok, I'll meet you there," she said as she hung up. She tossed the phone on top of her dresser. "Grandma fell," she said to Kelly.

"She alright?"

"Seems to be. She said the carpet was all bunched up in the hallway and Delores Johnson called the paramedics. They're taking her to Chicago Med."

Kelly got out of bed. "I'll see if I can find someone to sit," he offered as he reached for his own cell phone.

"No, don't. Just stay here with Philip and I'll go."

"The hell you will. She's my Grandmother too."

"Well, technically not yet, but-"

"Hello, Cruz? Yeah, it's Severide. Listen, I need a big favor. Would you and Taylor mind watching Philip for a couple of hours? Parker's Grandmother just fell and she's on her way to the ER. I realize it's a big ask, but- Thanks, Man. I really appreciate it. We'll bring him over in a few."

He hung up the phone and started to get dressed. "Cruz said to bring him over."

Parker sighed. She hated to impose on anyone, but since Kelly had made the call, she felt she had no right to override him. "Ok, I'll go get him ready."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Parker and Kelly arrived at the Emergency Room, and Parker heard Mary Alice's insistence that she was fine and she didn't need treatment. Parker made her way to the patient window and explained that Mary Alice was her Grandmother and was being treated. She was told what room she was in. Parker and Kelly walked to the treatment room. Parker peeked through the curtain and found Mary Alice sitting on the gurney, mad at the whole world. She was just about to start on the nurse when Parker announced her presence.

"Grandma," she greeted.

Mary Alice looked up. "Park, good you're here! Would you please tell her I'm fine and I want to go home?"

"Can't do that, Grandma. You need to be checked out."

"Mary Alice,"Kelly started, "Would you just let April do her job?"

The nurse looked over at Kelly. "She's a pistol," April said.

"That she is," he chuckled. "April, meet Parker, my fianceé. Mary Alice here is Parker's Grandmother."

"Kelly, get me outta here. Work some of that Severide charm of yours."

"Sorry, Mrs. Parker, I've known Kelly a long time. I'm immune to his charms."

Parker bit her lip to stifle a giggle. She glanced over at April. "Has the doctor seen her yet?"

"Yes. He's ordered a CT and an MRI. We're just waiting for them to free up."

"Looks like you're stuck, Mary Alice," Kelly commented, his eyes glancing over to take in April's shapely behind.

Parker noticed Kelly's wandering eyes and gave him an elbow to the ribs. She looked at him innocently when he screamed ouch. "I'm sorry, did I accidentally poke you?"

"Very funny."

April's pager beeped. She looked at it and walked over to the phone and dialed a number. She hung up the phone and walked over to the gurney. "Ok, Mrs. Parker, you're going to radiology."

"The Hell I am!"

"Oh yes, you are," Parker said sternly. "You're not going home until you're completely checked out. So stop fighting and let everyone do their job."

April pushed the gurney through the door and started down the hall. Parker stood beside Kelly. Absently, he draped an arm over her shoulders. "She sure is a pistol."

"She always was. And don't think I didn't notice you checking out her nurse's ass."

"April is a friend. We were friends in high school."

"Uh huh."

"Truth, I swear. We had a night together when we weren't together, but we decided it was better if we were friends. Hey, you're not jealous are you?"

"Course not. But it's just a bit disrespectful to check out another woman's ass when your fiancée is standing right there."

"Point taken. You think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so. I'm not ready to lose her yet. She's really the only mother I remember."

"You don't remember your parents?"

"Not much. I remember bits and pieces." She walked over to the chair and sat down. "I suppose I'm really anal with Philip, but that's because I want him to have what I didn't."

Kelly walked over to her and took her hand. "In a way, you might have been better off."

She glanced up at him. "How so?"

"You had Mary Alice."

"I did. And she and Grandpa did a good job. But I was bullied in school because I didn't have parents. There were a lot of whispers of _she doesn't have parents._ It wasn't Grandma or Grandpa's fault. They could have said no and had me put into foster care."

"Come here," he said quietly.

She stood. Kelly wrapped her in his arms. "So that's why you were so pissy to me?"

She nodded. "I was scared, Kelly. I knew nothing about babies. I was sure you were just going to walk away and leave me and the baby on our own. That's why I wanted to give the baby up for adoption. I didn't think I could do it on my own. And he deserved to have two parents that loved him and could provide for him."

Kelly rubbed her back. At last he understood. She was afraid she was going to be abandoned again. He felt her tears against his tee shirt. "Its okay, Park. I'm here. We're going to get through this. You'll see."

"I'm sorry, Kelly. Sometimes it just hurts so much. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lost her."

"We'll worry about it when the time comes. You won't be alone. I'm here. Philip's here. No sense in borrowing trouble."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I love you, Kelly. God only knows why you love me. I've put you through so much Hell."

"Yeah, you have," he agreed. "But you also gave me two of my best blessings."

She looked up at him. "Only two?"

"Two. Philip and Mary Alice. If I didn't have you, I couldn't have the other two."

"Oh," she whispered softly.

"And thank you for Philip and Mary Alice."

"Welcome."

"Excuse me," they heard from behind them.

"What's up, April?" Kelly asked.

April had noticed them locked together and instantly felt odd. He had a whole different life now, and it was obvious he was very much in love with this woman he called his fiancée. She tamped down the jealousy pangs. She was the one who decided that they should stay in the friend zone, not him.

"They're bringing her back. She'll be here in a few minutes. The doctor will come and talk to you."

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," she said as she closed the curtain.

As she walked away, she wondered if she had made the wrong decision. _'Too late now,'_ she thought as she returned to the nurse's station.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"We're going to keep her overnight for observation. She doesn't know yet, and I have a feeling she's not going to be very happy about it," April said.

"She won't," Parker said.

"You two may as well go home. She'll stay here until she's ready to go upstairs. Not much for you two to do here."

"Except listen to her complain," Kelly mused, eyes twinkling.

Parker nodded. "We'll wait till she comes back so we can say goodbye."

"Okay," April agreed before departing.

"She's not gonna be happy," Kelly reminded Parker.

"Oh yeah."

Kelly stifled a yawn. "We may as well take off. We don't know how long she's going to be in MRI."

"You're right," Parker agreed. She walked over to Kelly and whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

They slipped out of the room and started for the door. Kelly noticed Taylor sitting at the nurse's station.

"Hey, Taylor, night shift, huh?" Kelly greeted Mrs. Joe Cruz.

"Hey, Kelly. And yes, next two weeks. Hey, Parker."

"Hi, Taylor. Thanks for allowing Philip to come over."

"Not a problem, "she said. "You'd do it for us if Pearl didn't have dibs."

Parker smiled. She had heard stories about her coworker in UCAN's office's mother who insisted on babysitting the Cruz twins at every turn. "Not a problem. We'll stop by your place and pick him up."

Taylor shook her head. "Let him sleep over. One more isn't any trouble."

"You sure?" Parker asked.

Taylor waved her hand. "Go home, both of you."

"Thanks, Taylor," Kelly called as he took Parker's hand and headed out the door.

"That was nice of Taylor," Parker said as she waited for Kelly to unlock the door.

"I think she didn't want us waking Joe up," Kelly said as he unlocked her door and walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"Or the kids."

"Them too."

Kelly unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside. Parker followed, tossing her purse on the floor. She kicked off her shoes. "You want a beer?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to go to bed."

"I'll be in shortly."

She nodded and headed into the bedroom. She changed into her sleep shirt. Kelly walked in a few seconds later. He took off his jeans and tee shirt.

"Any chance of me trying to get you pregnant with twins?" he asked.

Parker giggled. "It doesn't work that way."

"Just thought I'd ask. We don't have to worry about waking anyone up."

"Let me think about it," she said as she lifted the covers and slipped beneath them. Kelly joined her.

"What's taking so long?"

Parker slid on top of him. "Patience, Lieutenant."

Kelly brought her lips down to his. "I don't have any," he reminded in between kisses.

"You'd better learn."

An obnoxious buzzing noise woke Parker from her dream. She rolled over to find Kelly still asleep and snoring loudly. It wasn't his snoring that had awakened her. She rolled back on her side and closed her eyes. The buzzing stopped, but only for a few seconds. Her eyes flew open as it started again. She looked around for the source of the buzzing, only to realize it was Kelly's cell phone ringing away on top of his dresser. She reached out and shook his shoulder.

"Kelly."

He made a moaning noise and swatted an arm in her direction.

"Kelly," she said a little bit louder, but moving back so she was out of his arm's range. She shook his shoulder again.

Kelly felt the shaking and heard Parker's voice, but he didn't want to deal with her right now. He wanted to catch another hour of sleep.

"Kelly Michael Severide!" she practically yelled.

"What?" he grumped. "What the hell do you want?"

Parker got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. She picked up his phone and brought it over to him. She tossed it on the bed beside him. "Your phone was ringing," she said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

She started the shower and slipped inside. She got it that Kelly, like her, wasn't a morning person, but when he woke up grumpy, she didn't want to be anywhere around him. She reached for her body wash and poufy thing and poured some of the lemon scented wash on to it and contemplated how soon was early enough to go pick up Philip. She didn't want to go too early because she didn't want to wake up Joe, but she didn't want to go too late either, and risk waking up Taylor.

Kelly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. He contemplated joining Parker in the shower, but figured he'd better apologize first. He did his thing and took off for the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, he brewed two cups of coffee, grateful that Parker had a Keurig. Coffee finished, he poked around in the fridge for something for breakfast. He sometimes hated off days because Gabby's cooking wasn't in evidence. She was a good cook. Parker was too, but not chef level. Mary Alice specialized in comfort food, but since she was staying overnight at the hospital, there wasn't going to be any pancakes or French Toast this morning.

Parker joined him in the kitchen twenty minutes later. She reached for the coffee and took a sip.

"Your Grandmother called. She wants us to pick her up," he said as he slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Is she discharged?"

"Not yet, but that didn't stop her from calling."

Parker smiled. Mary Alice wasn't going to stay one minute longer than necessary. "I'll call the hospital after I pick up Philip and see what is going on."

"I already did. The nurse said that they're going to keep her for 23 hours, so she won't be discharged until later tonight."

Parker added pepper and salsa to her eggs. "That's gonna piss her off."

"She doesn't know yet. And I pity the person that tells her."

"Sometimes she is too feisty for her own good."

"Stubborn too. Just like her Granddaughter." 

He kissed her cheek and then sat down next to her at the table. "So, I thought we'd pick up Philip and take him to the zoo. What do you think?"

"I think that is an excellent idea."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Parker looked around the Ape House. This one was definitely going to be on Kelly and not her. "Do you mind if I go outside and wait?"

"Don't like the Ape House?"

"Don't like Apes of any kind. This is strictly Boys Bonding time."

Kelly chuckled and looked down at Philip. "Looks like it's just the two of us, Buddy. Mom doesn't like apes."

Philip looked up at his parents. "You don't, Mommy?"

"Nope," Parker said as she gave Kelly and Philip both kisses. "See you two later."

Philip waited till Parker had left, then looked up at Kelly again. "Daddy?"

"What's up, Kiddo?"

"Is Mommy afraid of the apes?"

Kelly bent down and looked Philip in the eye. "No, I don't think she's afraid of them. Not like she's afraid of spiders. I think she just doesn't like the smell."

"They do smell pretty bad. Almost as bad as when Roscoe farts in the hallway."

Kelly laughed. The neighbor's Rottweiler was notorious for leaving stink bombs in the hallway.

"Do me a favor, Philip. Don't say fart in front of Mom. She doesn't like it."

"Okay. Moms can be a pain sometime, huh?"

"Sometimes. But most of the time they can be pretty cool."

"Not as cool as Grandma."

Kelly smiled. "You're right. Never as cool as Grandma. You ready to get out of here?"

"Can we get a drink?"

"Yes, we can get a drink. I'm sure Mom has something packed for us."

They found Parker sitting in the shade drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey," Kelly greeted as they approached. "You got some for us?"

"Of course."

Parker fished in her tote bag and brought out two bottles of water. She handed one to Kelly, and opened the other. She poured half of the bottle into Philip's straw cup and handed it to him. "So how were the apes?"

"They smell worse than Roscoe's farts," Philip informed her. He realized what he said and looked up at Kelly. "Sorry, Daddy," he apologized.

"It's okay, Buddy," Kelly said before taking a long drink of water.

"I take it he wasn't impressed?"

"I think he liked the elephants better."

"Everybody loves elephants," Parker agreed.

Kelly walked over to Parker and reached for her hand. "Come on you two, let's go see the polar bears. Maybe if we are lucky, we'll get to see them swim."

Three hours later, Kelly carried a sleeping Philip into the apartment and his bedroom. He took off his shoes, and slipped him under the sheet. Parker watched from the doorway.

"I think we wore him out," Kelly said quietly as he joined her in the hallway.

"It was a fun day," she agreed.

"We should do things with him more often."

She nodded. "He's at the age now where we can do that."

"When can we start him in soccer and hockey?"

"We can start him in learn to skate now, but not in a league till 5. Same with soccer."

Kelly nodded. "Would you be okay with that?"

"So long as he doesn't have to play on Hermann's team, I'm okay with it. We might have the next Bobby Hull there."

"He won't play for Hermann unless we move to Wicker Park."

"God forbid! I'm perfectly happy living in Bucktown, thank you very much."

Kelly walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Let's start looking for a house again."

"We can do that."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kelly felt his phone buzz. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He punched in his code, and saw that a text had come in from Parker. He frowned at the phone. Parker never bothered him when he was on shift. He opened the text:

Parker

 _Any number any street Bucktown If link doesn't work look it up on Zillow. Love it! Love you._

He smiled and pressed the hyperlink. The page loaded. He was looking at the info when Joe sat down at the table with the paper. "What's up, Lieutenant?"

"Parker found a house. She wants me to check it out."

"You staying in Bucktown?"

"She wants to. She was raised there and Mary Alice likes the Bingo at the Moose club."

"Mary Alice is a howl. I wish she was my Grandma."

"Everybody wishes she was their Grandma."

Kelly hit the link and waited for the link to load. He looked at the pictures. He could understand why Parker loved the house. He typed in a text

 _Call realtor and ask if we can go see it._

He sent the text and pocketed his phone.

"You gonna go see it?"

"I sent her a text and told her to call. It's a nice house. After the last one we looked at, I'm surprised she started looking again."

"She didn't like the house?"

"No, she liked the house. She didn't like the asshole trying to sell it to us. He made comments like we should have gotten married before we had Philip. There was also a bedroom on the first floor, and he made a comment about that room would be perfect for Mary Alice just because she's old."

"Sounds like a real asshole."

"He was. That's why we stopped looking for a while."

"Looks like you found your house, Lieutenant, whether you want it or not."

"Yeah, I know. Parker likes it, so we're probably going to wind up buying it. That will be okay because house hunting sucks."

"It's a frustrating experience sometimes," Cruz agreed. "I don't know how many houses we looked at before we finally found one."

"You need a big house, Cruz. You have a ton of kids."

"Hermann still has more than me, Lieutenant. And you're just getting started. I'm sure you're gonna wind up with more than one."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We will see."

"And how many bedrooms does this house have?"

"4."

"So Parker's planning for another one. Or two."

"We'll see, Cruz. You and Taylor planning on any more?"

"Nope. That ship has sailed. We got our girl. We're done."

"Seems to me, Cruz, I remember you saying there would be no daughters at Castle Cruz."

"Yeah, well," Cruz admitted sheepishly.

"Isabella came along and wrapped you around your little finger."

Kelly laughed. "She did, Joe."

"God help me when she becomes a teenager," Cruz muttered. "I'm gonna have to meet potential boyfriends at the door with a shotgun."

"Nah. You don't need a shotgun, Cruz. You have Taylor. She'll keep any potential boyfriend in line," Capp reminded.

Cruz nodded. Taylor was a whiz with organization and keeping the kids in line. "She enrolled Izzy in Karate. Now the boys want to take lessons too."

"Might not be a bad idea," Kelly said as he reached in his pocket for his phone again.

Cruz opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard the tones drop. Everyone rose from the table and headed for the squad. Talk of houses and kids were forgotten as they pulled on their turnouts and slid into the squad. They had more important things to do.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Parker and Kelly followed the real estate agent through the house. Kelly watched Parker, knowing she was falling in love with it more and more after each second that ticked by. When they got to the master bathroom, he knew there was no way she was not going to let someone else have the house.

A few minutes later, they were standing on the deck. Parker was rapidly making plans for it. She had envisioned a grill, several tables, an outside fridge, and room for all of Red Watch and their families to hang out after shift or on weekends off. The only bad thing was the yard was too small for her, so there would not be enough room for a pool. Kelly walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Parker, you want this house. I knew it the minute you sent me the text."

"True. But you have to love it too. That was the deal," she reminded.

"I think we need to bring Mary Alice over before we decide. It's going to be her home too."

"Agreed. You want to go get her?"

"Why don't you go get her? I can check it out some more."

"Ok. She gave his cheek a kiss. "Call her and tell her I'm on my way over."

After Parker departed, Kelly called Mary Alice. Parker returned with Mary Alice and Philip twenty minutes later. The agent graciously gave Mary Alice the tour while Parker, Kelly, and Philip waited on the deck. Parker leaned over the side of the deck, trying to figure out what flower types she could plant. Mary Alice and the agent joined them ten minutes later. Philip ran to Mary Alice and gave her a hug.

"The bedroom on the first floor is mine," she announced.

"Grandma, we haven't figured out the logistics yet," Parker protested.

"Parker Stephanie, I'm 96. There are only two bedrooms on the second floor. That's for you and Kelly, and Philip. If I'm on the first floor, I'm closer to the bathroom and the kitchen. And you two will have privacy."

Kelly looked at Parker. "If that's what she wants, let her have it."

Parker nodded. "Okay, Grandma. You win."

Mary Alice made a fist pump. "YESSSS!"

"I take it you're going to make an offer?" the agent asked.

Parker looked at Kelly. "Up to you," he told her.

"Don't do this, Kelly. It has to be a mutual decision."

Kelly looked over at the agent. "We're going to go check out the back yard and talk about it."

"Can I go too, Daddy?"

"Of course you can come," Kelly said.

Philip scampered away from Mary Alice and over to his parents. Kelly started down the deck steps.

"Ok, careful now. We don't want you to fall," he said gently.

Parker followed behind Philip. "We won't be long," she said as she started down the stairs.

Once his feet hit the grass, Philip was running all over the yard. Parker walked up beside Kelly. "Please tell me what you're thinking. I want the truth whether I'll like it or not."

"It's a great house, Parker," he started.

"But?"

"But you're running on emotion right now. Let's think about it for a couple of days."

"If we do that, we might lose it."

"We won't. Houses aren't selling fast."

He reached down and lifted her chin. "I love the house too. I just want to make sure it's what we both want because we're going to be living in it for the next 40 years. And if we buy this house, we have to think about scaling down the wedding."

"No, don't worry about the wedding. I have savings and investments. Grandpa left me money too. The wedding is covered."

"Let's just sleep on this and we can decide tomorrow."

Parker wondered if he really didn't want the house but didn't want to say no and break her heart. "Fair enough," she agreed.

Parker called Philip and once he was back to them, all three started up the steps to the deck. Kelly walked over to the agent.

"We're still deciding," he said. "We have some things we need to work out before we make a final decision."

"Sure, sure. No worries. Here's my card. Call me and let me know what you decide. I don't think I have to tell you that there are several people interested besides your family, Mr. Severide."

"Oh, Bullshit!" Mary Alice exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Mary Alice.

"You all say that to get people to hurry up and buy a house. I heard the same thing when Phil and I were just married and looking for a house 75 years ago. You say that to everyone just so you can work their emotions and not let them think it through."

She eyed the agent and shook her finger at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself trying to take advantage of my Grandchildren like that. Now tell them the truth."

He looked at Mary Alice in shock. What she had said was true, but he couldn't tell them that. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I apologize for upsetting you, Mrs. Parker."

"Ok, let's go get some dinner," Parker said as she slipped one arm through Kelly's and held on to Philip's hand with her free hand.

"We'll be in touch," Kelly said. "Mary Alice, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Sir, I am. I am more than ready."

As they left the house, Parker felt an overwhelming need to go back to the agent and apologize for Mary Alice, but she found she couldn't. Mary Alice was probably right.

"Ok, do we want wings or to go to Stella's?" Kelly asked as he snapped Philip's booster seat belt closed.

"Stella's!" came three voices in unison.

He chuckled. "Okay then. Stella's it is."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The house was overflowing with members of Firehouse 51, other CFD personnel, members from the University of Chicago library, and friends of Parker and Kelly. Parker added more beer to the kid swimming pool that she had filled with ice. She checked the pool holding soda, which still looked pretty full. She heard kid screaming, so she poked her head over the deck and into the back yard.

"Philip Michael William Severide! You stop that this instant!" she yelled, starting for the steps at warp speed.

She reached the bottom and tore over to the spigot, turning off the water. She made her way over to Philip and yanked the hose out of his hands. She glanced over at the Cruz twins, who were soaked from head to toe. "Just what is the meaning of this, Young Man?" she demanded.

"We were playing firehouse," Philip explained.

"So you think you can just turn on the water and soak our guests?"

"They just came out of the fire. We didn't have water bottles."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Ok, everyone upstairs right now."

She herded the three up the steps and onto the deck. She walked over to Joe and Taylor Cruz.

"Uh oh," Joe said as he eyed his sons. "Do I want to know?"

"Philip turned the hose on them. Said they were playing firehouse and they just came out of the fire. Of course, they didn't have water bottles."

Joe bit his lip, stifling a chuckle. Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. Parker could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. They're soaking wet."

"No worries," Taylor said quickly. She reached for her always present tote bag. "I always have a change of clothes for both of them. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. You know where it is?"

"Yep." She stood up and slipped the bag over her shoulder. "Alright, you two. Let's go get your clothes changed." She took each one by the hand and looked over at Joe. "You wanted sons," she said before she departed.

Parker looked at Joe. "I really am sorry, Joe. I never expected this to happen."

"No worries, Parker. They'll dry. Taylor will have them shipshape in no time. No harm done."

Parker shook her head. "Still, you're our guests. This shouldn't have happened."

"Parker, they're boys. Boys will be boys. It could have been worse."

"True. They could have been hurt. Again, I'm sorry."

Kelly spied Parker talking with Cruz. He made his way over to both of them. He slid his arm around Parker's shoulders. "What's up?"

"Your son turned the hose on the Cruz twins," Parker said.

"Do I dare ask why?"

"They were playing firehouse. The twins just came out of the fire and they didn't have any water bottles."

Kelly laughed. "I guess we have no doubt what the next generation is going to be doing for a living. I am sorry, Cruz."

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant. Taylor's changing their clothes. Nobody got hurt. No worries."

Taylor returned with the twins in dry clothes. "Ok. They're dry for now," she said as she joined Joe, Parker, and Kelly. "Why don't you two go play in the sand box with Philip?" she suggested.

The twins looked up at Parker. "Is it okay, Mrs. Severide?"

"It's more than okay," she reassured them as they took off toward the sand box.

"Sorry about the Mrs. Severide," Taylor apologized.

Parker waved her off. "Not a problem. It will be soon enough."

"You guys set a date?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Not yet."

"We hit a bump too. We wanted to get married at 51, but after Boden's wedding, he said no more. We kind of put things on hold until I got pregnant. Then Joe was all gung ho to get married on Navy Pier."

"I haven't even thought of a venue yet. Or who to hire for a wedding planner."

"If you need help, I'm more than happy to help you out. Just ask."

"Thanks, Taylor. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Now, let me go check on my hellions. I want to make sure they're not sticking sand down Philip's shirt."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I think the party went well," Kelly said as he helped Parker stack the dishwasher.

"I think so too. Except for Philip's antics. I was so embarrassed."

"Don't be. They're boys, Parker. They do shit like this all the time. And don't think it was all Philip's idea. The Cruz twins can be instigators."

"They can?"

"They tore down the Christmas tree at the house Christmas party one year. I thought for sure Boden was going to going to put them on wash out detail."

"Can't figure it out. Joe and Taylor are so nice."

"Taylor's the disciplinarian. Joe takes it all in stride."

He pushed the racks in, added a soap pod to the holder, and started the dishwasher. Parker opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. She handed one to him.

"How long have they been married?" Parker asked.

"About 5 years. They used to date in high school, but then she left to join the Navy. Remember that CTA train crash? That's what got them back together."

Parker walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist. Kelly bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Took you almost getting married to get us together."

Kelly rubbed her back. "I wasn't sure we were ever going to get together," he admitted. "Thank God you came to your senses."

Parker looked up at him. "What if I didn't? Would you have married Melissa?"

Kelly looked down at her, and sucked in a breath. He let it out slowly. "I honestly don't know. Good thing I didn't have to find out, huh?"

"Very good thing," she agreed. "I don't know what happened that day. I was dressing Philip, and I got the feeling someone was watching me. I looked up and you were staring at me."

"And you dropped your head."

"I had to. I thought for sure you could read my mind. And it was broadcasting I love you Kelly Severide in HD audio."

Kelly laughed. "I thought something was up. That's why I went in for the full mouth kiss when you went to kiss my cheek."

"Kelly-"

He pressed his finger against her lips. "I knew I had to be very convincing in order to get you to change your mind. Thank God it worked."

Parker kissed his finger and nodded. "Kelly," she said quietly.

"Humm?"

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

He felt her tears through his tee shirt. "I never gave up on you. And you can thank Mary Alice for that."

She lifted her head. "Grandma?"

"She filled me in on what you had gone and were going through. She made me see what makes you tick. And don't get mad at her. She was only doing it because she loves us."

Parker wiped her eyes with the hem of his tee shirt. "I'm not mad at her. I could never be mad at her."

Kelly lifted her head. "Hey. House is quiet. Mary Alice and Philip are asleep. What do you say we go upstairs, get into bed and watch an old movie on TV?"

"And after the movie?"

"We can talk about a wedding."

"Sounds good to me. Lead on, Lieutenant."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Morning," Parker said as she bent down to kiss Mary Alice's cheek. She walked over to Philip and gave him a hug and kiss.

"You don't look good, Missy," Mary Alice said as she handed Parker a glass of juice.

Parker's stomach flipped over. She made a dash for the bathroom, practically shoving Kelly aside as he stepped out of the shower.

"Hey," he said as he tucked the towel around his waist. He knelt down beside Parker and grasped her hair with one hand. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Parker shrugged.

"I think it does."

Parker stood up, and made her way over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and looked at Kelly. "I'm not sure. Possibly. I guess I'd better go buy a test."

Kelly smiled. "Absolutely. Hell, I'll get dressed and go buy one. And we'd better start thinking about moving the wedding up."

"What if I'm not?"

"We can still move the wedding up." He walked over to her and turned her to face him. "I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd let me. But I don't want to deprive you of the gown and veil."

"Kelly, as long as you, Grandma, and Philip are there, nothing else matters."

"You don't want the big fancy church wedding?"

"I just want to marry you. I don't care if it's in a church or on a fire boat in the middle of the lake. I love you."

"I love you. And you'd better start thinking about names," he teased as he gave her a gentle hug.

"I'll wait till it's confirmed," she said as she hugged him back and gave him a kiss. "I'd better start breakfast."

"I'll be there soon as I get dressed."

Parker made her way back to the kitchen.

"Better go buy a test," Mary Alice said as she sipped her coffee.

"You conspiring with Kelly?"

"Should I be?"

"You're both thinking the same thing."

"Maybe it's time you start thinking that maybe we're right."

"You might be. But you might be wrong too. This could be a bug."

"Bugs don't last two weeks, Parker Stephanie."

Parker sighed. "Ok, Ok. It's possible."

Mary Alice made a fist pump. "Yessssssssss!"

"Don't get all excited until we find out for sure."

"I'll be back!" Kelly called from the hallway.

"Bring us back some doughnuts," Mary Alice called back.

Kelly chuckled and headed out through the front door.

"Things are coming together for you two," Mary Alice observed.

Parker nodded.

"Now we just have to get you two to the altar."

"Soon," Parker said. "We just have to figure everything out."

"Why not get married here? You have that gorgeous fireplace, and we could have the reception out on the deck."

"Let me talk to Kelly. It is a good idea though."

Kelly returned half an hour later. He dropped a gallon of chocolate milk and a box of doughnuts on the table. He handed Parker a bag. Parker took it and left the table, making a path to the bathroom.

"You know as well as I do she's pregnant," Mary Alice said as Kelly made coffee.

"She is. Just didn't expect it to be so soon after we moved in."

"Kelly, we moved in three months ago. It's not like we all moved in and Parker got pregnant on the first night in the house."

Kelly walked over to Mary Alice. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "So, are you ready to be a Great Grandma again?"

"You bet your ass I am."

Kelly laughed. "I just hope she doesn't come up with some horrible, off the wall name."

Parker entered the kitchen. She ripped a paper towel off the roll and folded it. She placed it in the middle of the kitchen table and added the white stick on top of it. Kelly and Mary Alice looked at her, then at the stick. "Figured we could all find out at the same time."

"No need for that. We already know you are," Mary Alice told her.

"We'll find out in a couple of minutes."

All three were trying very hard not to appear overly eager to check. Kelly and Parker paced. Mary Alice drank her coffee and ate a doughnut. They all tried to be subtle at watching the clock. Kelly stopped mid pace and drew Parker in to him. He kissed her cheek. Mary Alice leaned forward. Parker and Kelly moved in behind her. They all looked at the elephant sitting on the table.

+.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Mary Alice yelled as she fist pumped the air. "I KNEW IT!"

"Don't you DARE say it," Parker retorted.

Kelly turned Parker around, tightened his arms around her, and kissed her long and hard. "Best news I've had all day," he said when they broke apart.

"I take it you're happy?"

"Very. Aren't you?"

"Very," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey, hey hey, none of that," he soothed as she wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "It's all good."

"Yes, it is."

"Better be a girl this time, Parker Stephanie," Mary Alice said as she dunked another doughnut into her now cold coffee.

"Need to talk to Kelly. He's in charge of sex."

Kelly laughed. Parker looked up at him. "It just sounded funny. Sometimes you're in charge of sex too."

"Kelly," she groaned. "Now Grandma knows we do that."

Mary Alice snorted. "You think I didn't know that? How did Philip get here? The stork?"

Kelly laughed again. "You are too much, Mary Alice," he said as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations, Great Grandma."

"Thank you, Kelly."

She grew quiet for a few seconds. Parker looked at her, then noticed tears on her cheeks.

"Grandma," Parker said as she broke away from Kelly.

She crouched down beside Mary Alice. Just like Kelly had done with her earlier, she wiped Mary Alice's tears. Mary Alice waved her away.

"Would you just let an old lady cry in peace?"

Parker waited her out. Kelly pulled out the chair next to Mary Alice and sat down next to her. They waited until Mary Alice had pulled herself together. She reached out and took both of their hands.

"The only thing that would make me happier is to see you married and settled before I die."

"Oh, come on, Mary Alice. You're just like George Burns. You're going to live forever," Kelly started.

"Oh, Kelly, you are so naïve sometimes. I'm 96. I know my days are numbered. You've already made me happier than I have a right to be. You two gave me Philip and now this little one. I've had so many blessings with you two. Thank you."

Kelly reached over and hugged her. "No, Mary Alice, _thank you_. You gave me Parker. I couldn't have her, Philip and the baby without you. And thank you for you. You've been one of the best parts of my life."

Mary Alice patted Kelly's hand. "You know I love you, Kelly."

"I do. And I love you too."

Parker reached out and hugged both of them. "Love you both."

Philip walked back into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Philip, you're going to be a big brother," Kelly said as Philip made his way over to Parker.

Parker reached out with her free arm and drew him to her.

"Why would I want to be that?" he asked.

"It's a big thing, Philip. You can teach your little brother or sister things. Like how to play firehouse," Kelly said, knowing it would get a rise out of Parker.

"Kelly Michael Severide!"

He laughed. "It's a good thing, Buddy. You'll see."

"So when do I get to be the big brother?"

Kelly looked at Parker. She shrugged. Kelly did some quick math. "When you're done with school for the year."

"Ok," Philip agreed.

"Parker, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kelly asked.

"Of course."

She rose from her crouched position and followed him to the living room.

"I'm worried about Mary Alice," he started. "She's never talked about dying before."

Parker bit her lip. She was thinking the same thing. She wondered if Mary Alice was sick and not saying anything. "So am I."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have to make a doctor's appointment. Have to get a due date and all of that stuff. I can take her along, but I can't guarantee she won't see Dr. Reed," Parker suggested.

He nodded. "I know if we ask her she will tell us nothing's wrong and not to worry."

"You know her well."

"Of course I do. When I look at her, I see you in another sixty years," he chuckled.

"Kelly," she sighed. "You'd better be by my side."

"Right with you. I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kelly rolled over and slid his arm around Parker. He kissed her neck and heard her sigh softly. "Hey," he whispered. "Are you awake?"

Parker opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. "Good morning, Handsome."

"Good morning Mrs. Severide to be."

Parker snuggled into him. "It's really happening today, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe it," she said.

"Believe it. It's happening." He gave her a kiss and rolled over on his back. "We ought to get up. I'm sure Mary Alice is making us breakfast."

"I'm sure she is too," Parker said as she sat up.

She started out of bed, but Kelly caught her arm. She turned to face him. She looked at him and wondered how he could wake up so sexy. His hair was tousled, the five o'clock shadow was out in full force, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Tell Mary Alice I want pancakes and bacon."

"You shit!" Parker exclaimed. She reached for her pillow and tossed it at him. "Here I thought you were going to say something very sweet and romantic and you're giving me breakfast orders."

Kelly laughed as he pulled the pillow from his face. "Get used to me, Parker. I'm going to be around for the next hundred years."

Parker stopped at his side. She bent over and kissed him. "You'd better be, Severide. I need you. Your kids need you."

He reached out and patted her belly. "We really need to think of a name for this little one."

"We do. It would help if we knew what we were having."

"Soon. We'll find out soon."

Kelly stood up. He slipped his arms around Parker and kissed the top of her head. "Love you. Let's go get breakfast."

Mary Alice looked up from the stove as Parker and Kelly entered the kitchen. "Well, if it isn't the Bride and Groom. Did you two decide to start the honeymoon early?"

Kelly gave her cheek a kiss. "We'll never tell, Mary Alice."

"She's already pregnant, Kelly. You trying for twins?"

Kelly laughed. "You're a card. Are we having pancakes?"

"You can have whatever you want. I was just frying the bacon and sausage."

Parker walked over to Philip and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Aw, Mom," he complained as he wiped his face where she had kissed him.

"You just wait, Philip. One day you're gonna like it when girls kiss you."

"Never."

Parker tried to hide a giggle, but it escaped her lips. "You say that now, Honey. Someday you will be sitting at the table eating breakfast before your wedding."

Kelly made a cup of coffee and brought it over to Parker. He set it in front of her.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Welcome."

He returned to the coffee machine, and made a cup for himself. "Mary Alice, you need a refill?"

"I'm good, Kelly, thank you."

"So, what time do we need to be at Church?"

"No later than 2. Parker needs to get dressed, hair and makeup done," Mary Alice said.

"Yeah, that will take the whole 2 hours. Hair and makeup take at least an hour and a half," Kelly teased.

Parker swatted at him with a napkin. "Stop. You men are so lucky. Underwear, tee shirt, pants, white shirt, Class A jacket and gloves. 10 minutes, tops."

"Yeah. You women should learn that."

Mary Alice set the bacon and sausage on the table and poured orange juice for everyone. "Ok, you two, eat your breakfast. You can argue the logistics and moving parts of this wedding later."

"Yes, Ma'am," they all said in unison.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Come on, let's get you in your dress," Mary Alice said as she took the garment bag from over the door and walked it over to Parker.

Parker stripped off her jeans and tee shirt. She looked at Mary Alice. "Do you think Philip is all right?" she worried.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Parker slid the slip over her head. She wasn't bothering with a girdle. Her dress was loose and flowy enough to hide the swelling of the baby. As she was adjusting the straps, there was a knock on the door.

Mary Alice opened the door a crack to see who was knocking. "Matthew," she acknowledged.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker. Kelly sent me over to deliver this to Parker," he explained as he thrust a padded envelope at her.

Mary Alice opened the door a bit further so she could take the envelope. "Tell Kelly thank you."

"I will, Ma'am. Thank you."

She closed the door and walked over to Parker. "Your intended has something for you."

Parker stared at the envelope in her Grandmother's hand. She started to shake. "I don't want it."

"Parker Stephanie, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"We've been down this road before, Grandma. It's fifteen minutes before the wedding's supposed to start. Two years ago on what was supposed to be his wedding day, he told Melissa the wedding was off. That's what's in that envelope. A note saying the wedding is off. I just know it."

Mary Alice signed. "He wouldn't do that. He loves you, Philip, and the baby. Besides, this envelope is too heavy for just one piece of paper."

She handed the envelope to Parker. Parker took it and bounced it around in her hand. Mary Alice was right. Unless he had weighed the envelope down with rocks, it was too heavy for a single piece of paper. She found the tab and ripped open the envelope. She reached inside for the note she was expecting to find.

 _Parker,_

 _In keeping with tradition, I am sending you Mary Alice's pearls._

 _I am sure you know these are the same pearls that your Grandfather_

 _gave her on their wedding day—the day we chose to get married also._

 _Please consider them your Something Old._

 _You will also find earrings. These are my wedding gift to you;_

 _Something New._

 _I hope someday you can pass them down to our daughter_

 _On her wedding day if we are fortunate enough to have one._

 _You already have your Grandfather's wedding band on your_

 _right middle finger and the lace from Philip's christening pillow_

 _in your hair. These take care of the Something Borrowed._

 _I'm assuming I will find out at the reception that you are wearing a blue garter._

 _Thank you for today. I'll see you soon._

 _Kelly_

As she read his note, she wondered how she could ever doubt him. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She had ten minutes to finish dressing before Matt came knocking on the door again. She handed Mary Alice the envelope.

"Why didn't you tell me he was giving me your pearls? You said you didn't have them anymore."

"I didn't. I gave them to him to give to you. Now, put them on so we can get this show on the road."

"You're getting bossy again."

"For good reason. You're goofing off instead of getting dressed."

With Parker's dress finally on and buttoned, the necklace and earrings on, Mary Alice stepped back and looked at her. "You look beautiful. And with one minute to spare."

Parker opened her mouth to say something, but there was another knock on the door.

Mary Alice opened it. "Hello, Joe. She's finally dressed."

"Good thing. We wouldn't want her walking down the aisle naked," Joe said.

"I heard that, Cruz!" Parker yelled.

"Let's go, Parker. You can't be late for your own wedding."

He held out his arm to Mary Alice. "Ready to go?"

"I most certainly am."

Parker made her way to the back of the church. She opened the door and found Kelly standing there waiting for her.

"Hi," he greeted, smiling.

"Kelly," she said in surprise. "You're supposed to be at the altar."

"Change in plans. You didn't have anyone to give you away, so I thought we could walk down the aisle together. We can start married life together right from the first step down the aisle."

Parker bit her lip. Never in a million years would she have thought of walking down the aisle with her husband to be at her side. She nodded. She had been planning to walk by herself. Kelly had obviously thought about that as well.

"I know it's not how we did it in rehearsal, but it seemed like the thing to do."

He held out his hand. Parker took it. "Kelly Michael Severide, you never cease to amaze me."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hand in hand, Parker and Kelly walked toward the altar.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. Just seemed like the thing to do."

Parker nodded. "Different, but I like it."

"I hoped you would."

They stopped at the altar. Kelly stepped up and held out his hand to Parker to help her up. Parker handed her bouquet over to Mary Alice. She picked up her dress and took Kelly's hand, allowing him to help her up.

"Welcome family and friends. We are here today to witness Parker and Kelly joining in holy matrimony. Parker and Kelly, did you come here today on your own free will to be joined together as man and wife?" the priest asked.

Parker looked at Kelly. Kelly smiled down at Parker. "I did," they said in unison.

Vows were said. Kelly slid a wedding band on Parker's finger and followed it with her engagement ring. She looked down at it and her breath caught in her throat. Kelly had told her not to worry about bands. He had it all under control. He sure did—Mary Alice's wedding band and engagement ring were now on her finger. She looked down at the middle finger of her right hand. Her grandfather's wedding band was resting there. Mary Alice had given it to her right after her grandfather's funeral. She had never taken off. She slid the ring off of her finger, and on to Kelly's. She wasn't sure if it would fit. He looked at her, eyes questioning.

"Kelly, you can kiss your bride."

"With pleasure, he said, half chuckling and stepping forward. He took Parker's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Family and friends, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Kelly Michael Severide."

"Look over at your Grandmother," Kelly whispered in her ear.

Parker glanced over at Mary Alice. She had set Parker's bouquet on the floor and was clapping enthusiastically.

"I guess she approves?"

Kelly chuckled. "I would say so."

"At least we made her happy."

Kelly slid Parker's hand in his, and started over to Mary Alice. He bent down and gave her a hug, then kissed her cheek. Parker kissed her other cheek and hugged her. "Thank you, Mary Alice."

"You're welcome. But it's about damn time you two get married."

Kelly laughed and gave her another hug. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now take your bride and walk out of her to the limo. We need to get to the reception. I'm starving."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Still bossing us around, Grandma?"

"Someone has to keep you two in line," she retorted.

Kelly laughed. He looked over at Parker. "You ready to get out of here?"

"You heard your Grandmother. She's hungry and she wants to eat cake."

Kelly laughed. Mary Alice picked up Parker's bouquet and handed it to her. Kelly moved behind Parker.

"Kelly, what are you doing? We have to go."

"Yeah, I know."

He slipped his one arm around her shoulders, and the other around her knees. He picked her up.

"KELLY!" she squealed.

Kelly gave her a kiss. "Be quiet, Woman. We need to make the grand exit. He stepped off the altar and started down the aisle, Parker in his arms.

"I can walk, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But we broke some traditions today. Why not break one more."

Parker kissed his cheek. "I love you."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Parker stared out at the Pacific Ocean and sipped her ginger ale. Kelly joined her after he had changed into shorts and a tee shirt. He slipped his arm around her, and she snuggled in.

"It's weird," he said.

"What's weird?"

"This is the first time we've been alone since I asked you to marry me. No Mary Alice, no Philip, no House 51, just us."

She looked up at him. "You're right. That _is_ weird."

Kelly kissed the top of her head. "So, Mrs. Severide, what are you going to do about it?"

"I can do plenty about it. The question is, do you want me to?"

He chuckled. "Later. Why don't we go find some breakfast first?"

"Sounds good. Just let me finish my ginger ale."

"Still getting morning sickness?"

"Not so much. It's more of a habit now."

"And you're afraid if you stop drinking it, you'll get sick again."

"Sounds stupid, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Not really. It sounds like you don't want to be sick."

"I don't. I don't mind being pregnant. I don't like the morning sickness thing."

"Nobody likes the morning sickness thing, Babe."

He picked up her glass and handed it to her. She took it and finished it.

"Put your shirt on, Lieutenant. I don't want the tourists ogling my husband."

Kelly laughed and wrapped her in his arms. "The only ogling going on should be from my wife."

"Got that right."

Kelly devoured his coconut pancakes while Parker picked at her loco moco. "Are you sure that's a breakfast thing?" he asked as he stared at the rice dish covered with a hamburger patty, gravy, and two fried eggs.

"It's on the menu," she said as she pushed the bowl toward him.

Pushing the bowl toward him was her way of offering him a taste.

Kelly took a forkful and ate it. He swallowed and nodded. He pushed his plate toward her. She took a small piece of his pancake. She looked up at him and giggled.

"What?"

"It must be love. We're sharing from each other's plates."

"It was love a long time ago. You were just too stubborn to see it."

"True," she admitted. "But I did see the light."

"I'm glad you did because if you wouldn't have, I wouldn't have Philip or Mary Alice."

"Mary Alice adores you."

"I adore her too. You know, she never gave up on us."

"No, she didn't. And she pushed me hard to make things right with you."

"I know she did. She told me."

"She loves you, you know."

Parker nodded. "I know. She and Grandpa didn't have to take me when my parents were killed. But they did. And I am so grateful that they did, otherwise, I don't even want to think about how I would have turned out."

She looked up at him. His blue eyes were looking at her intently, but he was quiet. He was obviously listening to her.

"I hope we can do as good with our kids as Grandpa and Grandma did with me."

"We will do the best we can, Park. They don't come with instructions, you know."

"I know. But I also want them to know that we love them."

"They'll know. We'll make sure of that and so will Mary Alice."

"I hope so."

He reached for her hand and slipped it into his. "Hey, we're on a honeymoon here. We're supposed to be having fun, eating great food, and having great sex. Everything else is supposed to not enter into this picture."

"You're right. Don't mind me, I'm hormonal."

"Of course you are. You're pregnant."

She looked down at their entwined hands. "Ok, so what fun are we going to have after breakfast?" she asked as she picked up her juice glass.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"There he is!" Squad table called as Kelly entered the house.

There were whistles and laughs as he made his way to the table. He walked around and shook everyone's hand and accepted hugs.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was a honeymoon. You should know, Cruz, you went on one."

"It was so long ago, I've forgotten."

"You've been married too long, Cruz," Kelly teased as he started off toward the locker room.

"Not long enough, Lieutenant," Cruz said softly as Kelly walked away.

"Cruz, you got Taylor back. You're married and happy. So what if you think it was 20 years too late. Stop fussing over what might have been," Otis said.

"You don't understand, Otis, so shut up."

"Ok, so what's going on?"

"Pearl's sick, and Taylor's been helping Pagano out. She sits with her a couple of hours a night."

"Oh, Man, I'm sorry. That really sucks. Pearl's a nice lady."

"Yeah, she is. She had surgery, but she's not bouncing back like she should. Taylor's worried."

Kelly walked back into the truck bay and over to the Squad table. He picked up the paper, and turned to the Sports page.

It was a bad shift. Kelly showered and dressed, then went to the locker room. He punched in Parker's number. It went to voice mail. He called Mary Alice's cell. She answered on the second ring.

"Mary Alice, I called Parker. She didn't answer her cell. Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, Kelly. She's taking a nap. What's going on?"

"Nothing, really."

"Kelly Michael Severide, don't lie to me. Something is bugging you."

He sighed. Mary Alice had busted him. He swore she was a human lie detector.

"Yeah, bad one. I just wanted to see her and Philip for a bit. But if she's taking a nap, don't disturb her."

"How about I have her call you when she wakes up?"

"That's good. Thanks Mary Alice."

He ended the call and looked up in time to see Casey walking toward him.

"Everything okay?" Casey asked.

Kelly nodded. "Parker's taking a nap."

"Sleeping off the jet lag?"

"Probably."

"Glad you're back, Man."

"What? You didn't like having Clarke around for a couple of shifts?"

"No, that's not it. Clarke's a good guy and a good Lieutenant. You being back means the house has some stability again."

"We need that. Especially after all we've been through lately. Cruz seems to still be beating himself up."

"He is. We've all told him that it isn't his fault, but he doesn't seem to or want to hear it."

"Maybe once Freddie comes to trial and is sentenced."

"Hope so. He had no way of knowing."

Kelly's phone rang. He looked down at it. Parker's number.

"Hey," he said as he unlocked the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey yourself. Grandma said you called. Said you wanted to see Philip?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Can you bring him down?"

"Bad one, huh?"

"Very."

"We can be there in 20."

"Sounds good. See you then."

Parker slipped her phone back into her pocket and went to find Philip.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Everything looks good," the ultrasound tech said to Parker.

"And the sex?" Kelly asked.

"I can tell you that if you want to know."

"Please-"

"-NO!" Parker yelled.

"Park, you promised," Kelly reminded gently.

"I never promised. I said you could know. I want to be surprised."

"It's different this time around," Kelly reminded.

He was referring to when she was pregnant with Philip. He had shown up uninvited for the ultrasound. At the time, Parker was still planning on giving the baby up for adoption.

"I realize that, Kelly, but I really want to be surprised. Can't they just write it down for you like they did the last time?"

"How come you don't want to know?"

"Because maybe I'm a bit retro. Nobody knew back in the old days. Technology is not always a good thing."

The tech handed Kelly a piece of paper. He looked at it, smiled, and put it in his pocket.

"Ok," he agreed, smoothing her hair. "You don't have to know."

"Kelly, this one is all yours. I promised you that you could name him or her because you let me have Philip."

"It's okay," he soothed. "The doctor's going to come and look, and we'll be out of here soon.

He helped her into a sitting position.

"Thank you," she said. "I can't move a lot."

"Of course not, you're pregnant."

"Ok, Parker, you can use the bathroom. Just come back when you're done," the tech told her.

Kelly helped her off of the table. She gave his cheek a kiss and looked at him for a few seconds.

"No, I don't need your help with that."

He chuckled. "Just go pee."

Parker made her way to the restroom. Kelly pulled the paper out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. Did you find out?"

"I did. Park doesn't want to know. Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"OK, but we have to keep it quiet because she doesn't want to know. She's doing this technology isn't always a good thing bullshit."

"She just wants to be surprised. Nothing wrong with that. We never knew till the baby got here just what we were having. Of course, that was back in my day."

"I don't understand why she doesn't want to know."

"Who knows with Parker? She does her own thing."

"That's true," he agreed. "So, you're going to be the Great Grandma of…"

Mary Alice heard the news and smiled. "Everything okay otherwise?"

"Everything's fine. Well, not officially. We're waiting for Park to get out of the bathroom, then the doctor will come and talk to us."

"Make sure you ask the questions I gave you," she reminded.

"I will Mary Alice. I'd better go. See you soon."

"Ok, Kelly. Love you."

"Love you more."

He shut off the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

Parker opened the door and walked back inside the ultrasound room. She made her way over to the empty chair beside Kelly and sat down.

"I suppose you called my Grandmother."

"I suppose you're right. How did you know that?"

"Because you know the sex and you can't keep your mouth shut. You had to tell someone, so you called Mary Alice because she wanted to know as badly, if not more than you did."

"This is true," Kelly admitted.

Parker gave his cheek a kiss. "You two and your secrets."

"Hey, you can know at any time," he defended.

"Kelly, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you two are close."

"Yeah. Yeah, we are. She's special."

"All Grandmas are."

"Yes they are," he agreed. "Especially Mary Alice."

"Yes, especially Mary Alice."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

They stopped to have a late breakfast at Stella's. Parker made her way through biscuits and gravy while Kelly worked on banana pancakes.

"You love coming here don't you?" Kelly asked.

"I do. It's good. We had a date here."

"We did," he remembered. "You had blueberry pancakes."

"You remembered that?"

"Of course I did. You looked so cute. You had your ponytail through the back of your Cubs cap. It cracks me up when you girl do that."

"Keeps it from coming loose."

"I always wondered about that."

Parker sipped her tea. She missed coffee, but there was no way in the world she was going to drink decaf. It looked, tasted, and smelled like crap. "You had the wake up special."

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Easy to remember. I was half in love with you, and I kept telling myself I was crazy."

"And here we are, a wedding, two kids, a house, and a Grandma later."

Parker smiled. "I swear you fell in love with Grandma the second you met her."

"I did."

"She was always on your side."

The server refilled Kelly's coffee and set down another pot of hot water in front of Parker.

"You sure you don't want to know what the baby is?"

"You're just dying to tell me, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I'm happy."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I can tell."

"Wow, Lieutenant, I never expected to see you here."

Kelly looked up to see Joe Cruz with the twins. "Hey, Cruz. Good to see you. Hi, Michael, Gabriel. Soccer practice, huh?"

They nodded.

"They're hungry. Figured this was faster than going home and having Tay cook."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So what are you two up to?"

"We just got done at the doctor's. We had the ultrasound today."

"Yeah. How did that go?"

"Everything's fine. And yes, we found out the gender. She doesn't want to know."

"Taylor was the same way. But once we found out we were having twins, she changed her mind."

Michael or Gabriel tugged on Joe's hand. "Come on, Dad. We're hungry."

"Ok, ok. Settle down," he told the twins. "I'd better go."

Kelly nodded.

Once Joe had found a table with the twins, Kelly glanced back at them, and shook his head. "Those two are terrors."

"So I've heard. I heard they knocked over the Christmas tree at the house Christmas party."

"They did. It was the year Philip was a newborn. They knocked it right over. I thought Boden was going to have a stroke."

"For real? Boden is a pretty mellow guy."

"He is for the most part. But there are limits to his patience."

"Just like everyone else."

Kelly eyed Parker's bacon. "Are you going to eat your bacon?"

"Yes. Order another rasher. I love you dearly, Kelly Michael, but there is no way in Hell I am giving you my bacon."

Kelly's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? You won't share your bacon?"

"I'll share everything else with you, but bacon is the one thing I will not share."

"Man. You're tough, Park."

"I just love bacon."

"Obviously if you won't share."

"Stop pouting. You can get a side fresh and hot."

"True. Looks like I'd better order a rasher for you too."

"Please."

"Ok, but only because you're pregnant and hormonal."

"You're too good to me."


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to get back to this story. It's been crazy busy around here. Biggest news is I bought a house, so it's been a lot of paperwork and phone calls, but hopefully soon I can call this place home for real. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Thank you to all who are reading and still reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me._

Chapter 49

"Hey, Severide, Mary Alice is on the phone for you," Chief Boden called into the truck bay.

Kelly pitched his cards on the table and rose from his seat at the Squad table. As he walked across the bay and toward the office, he wondered if everyone was all right at home. Parker had been feeling nauseated, so she had called off of work. If Mary Alice was calling, something was up. He took the phone from Connie's outstretched hand. He thanked her.

"Mary Alice?"

"Kelly, I hate to bother you while you're on shift but-"

"-It's okay. What's going on? Are all of you all right?"

"I'm ok, and so is Philip. Park's water broke about an hour ago. Pains are 3 minutes apart."

"Did you call 911?" he asked.

"I'm calling you. You can get them here faster than if I call."

He smiled and tried to hide a chuckle. Only Mary Alice would think he was faster at dispatching than 911. "Ok, I'll handle it. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Kelly. I'll see you soon."

"We'll be there soon," he promised as he hung up the phone.

Boden looked at him. "Everything all right?"

He ran his hand over his face. "Parker's water broke. Pains are 3 minutes apart. Mary Alice called to let me know. I asked her if she called 911. She said she called me."

Boden laughed. "Mary Alice is something else. I wish she was my Grandma."

"Everyone wishes she was their Grandma."

"Round everyone up and get over there. Parker needs to get to the hospital."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned.

"Take the rest of shift off. I'll fill in as acting Lieutenant."

"Thanks Chief. Appreciate it."

Kelly jumped out of the squad before Joe had put it in Park. He ran up the sidewalk as Mary Alice opened the front door.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In the living room on the couch."

He made his way through the house to the living room. Parker was on the couch, shifting uncomfortably. He bent down.

"Looks like it's time to go to the hospital."

She looked at him. "Here you are, coming to my rescue again."

"Pleasure to do so, Babe. Let's go have this baby shall we?"

He helped her into a sitting position, then helped her stand up and get on the gurney. Jimmy took her vitals and radioed them to the hospital.

"Grandma? Philip?"

"They can ride with Chief."

"Thank you, Kelly. I didn't think any of this out."

He picked up her hospital bag. "You did. You had this all packed and ready to go."

"Of course I did."

"You ready to go Mrs. Severide?"

"Yes, Jimmy. Let's go have a baby."

"History repeats itself," Parker said when she was admitted to the birthing suite.

She shifted in bed again, and looked over at Kelly who was looking out the window. He turned around and looked at her. 

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I just can't get comfortable."

"You want me to rub your back?"

"No, it doesn't hurt."

She got out of bed and walked over to him. He slipped his arms around her.

"Seems like just yesterday we were doing this and waiting for Philip to make his arrival."

"Hard to believe it was five years ago."

She leaned against him.

"Park?"

"Humm?"

"Let's not wait another five years for the next one."

"You want another one?"

"One more. Is that ok with you?"

"Never really thought about it. But if you want one more, we can have one more."

"Really?" he asked as his hands made his way to her belly. He patted gently.

"Really."

"Thanks, Park."

"Welcome."

She moved away from him.

"You okay?"

"I need to walk a bit."

"You want me to go get Mary Alice?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will."

He kissed the top of her head and started for the door.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Mary Alice entered the room and looked at Parker.

"Kelly said you wanted me?"

Parker crawled back into bed.

"I feel like shit."

"Of course you do. You're going to have a baby."

Mary Alice took Parker's hand. "It won't be long now."

"The waiting is the hardest part. I still don't know what this baby's sex is. I want to know, but I want to be surprised."

Mary Alice smiled. She didn't want to give anything away. She and Kelly had made a pact that since Parker didn't want to know, she wasn't going to until she delivered. It had been a long 24 weeks keeping the secret. They had done it before with Philip. He was an easier secret to keep because Parker had planned on giving him up for adoption. Mary Alice knew better. She knew that the second Parker held Philip in her arms she would change her mind. Kelly, however, wasn't so sure. He had hired attorneys and was all set to go to court to get custody of his child no matter what. Fortunately, Parker had changed her mind just like Mary Alice had predicted.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Parker rolled over on her side.

"I think the hardest part is you can't get comfortable no matter what."

"Do you want to go out in the hall and walk?"

"No, not yet. I really just want to sleep, but I know that's not happening. And I really want a pizza from Lou's, but I know that's not happening either."

"After you deliver, I'm sure that Kelly will bring you one."

Parker looked at her grandmother with a _get serious_ look.

"He'll be too busy handing out cigars."

Mary Alice smiled.

"He's a proud father. He likes being a Dad."

"He's a good Dad. Much better than I thought he would be. I'm just sorry I didn't give him that chance right out of the gate. But I was scared. I thought for sure all I was to him was a one nighter."

"You never were. He liked you from the very beginning. He told me that you were one of the best marine mechanics he had ever seen."

Parker lowered her head.

"No. Grandpa was," she said softly, trying to fight back her tears.

She had adored her grandparents. She missed her Grandfather every day.

"I wish Kelly could have met him."

"Phil would have liked him."

"He sure won you over."

Mary Alice sighed. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a blue eyed Brit."

"He got me too. Only it was his smile and not his eyes."

Kelly poked his head in the door.

"Am I allowed back in?"

"Of course you are. Come in, Kelly."

He walked inside and over to Parker. He leaned over and kissed Parker's head.

"You doing okay?"

She nodded as another contraction hit.

Kelly took her hand.

"Breathe. It's okay, Park. Not going to be long now."

Parker reached for Mary Alice's hand.

Mary Alice took it and patted the top.

Another contraction hit her.

"Get the nurse!" Parker said, trying not to scream.

Mary Alice practically jumped out of her seat. Parker looked up at Kelly.

"You think she's a bit anxious for this baby to be born?"

"She just wants to feel useful, that's all."

"Kinda like making you guys boil water and bring towels?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you."

Mary Alice returned with the nurse. Parker was checked out. Kelly eyed the nurse questioningly.

"Any time now. I'll go get the doctor."

Parker looked up at Kelly.

"No matter what I say, or how bitchy I get at you, I love you and I don't mean any of it," she apologized in advance.

Kelly kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Babe. I know you don't mean it. I know women get crazy during Transition."

"Parker, it looks like you're ready to go," Dr. Smithton said as he slipped on his gloves.

"When the next contraction hits, I need you to start pushing."

"Ok, I can do this," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Of course you can, Park. You've done this before," Mary Alice reassured.

"Yeah, five years ago. I think I've forgotten a thing or two."

"You'll be fine."

The contraction hit. Parker pushed. She caught her breath. She heard Kelly and Mary Alice talking to her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She heard the nurse say something that sounded like one more, but she wasn't sure.

"Head and shoulders are out. One more big one, Babe," she heard Kelly say in her ear.

He glanced over at Mary Alice, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kelly shared a knowing glance with her.

"Push, Park. Come on, you can do this," Mary Alice encouraged.

Parker gave one more push.

"Baby's here!"

Parker heard the cry.

"Baby ok?" she asked weakly as she fell back against the bed.

"8," the nurse called.

"Scored an 8 on the Apgar," Kelly told her.

"Baby's ok," she said.

The nurse handed Parker the baby.

"She's absolutely gorgeous!"

Parker looked down at the baby. She looked up at Kelly.

"She looks like you," he said.

She handed the baby to Mary Alice.

"Grandma, meet your Great Granddaughter. I have no idea what her name is. Kelly got to pick it out."

Mary Alice looked at Kelly.

"Well, what did you decide?" she demanded.

"Alexandra Mary Allison Severide."

Mary Alice's eyes glistened beneath her glasses. She nodded. "You know I always hated the name Alice."

"That's why she's Mary Allison. I know you hated Alice."

Mary Alice sniffed. "I love you two."


End file.
